Sólo rojo
by RougeElephant
Summary: Una noticia pone de pies a cabeza a Kanto. Misty, la sirena distorsionada fue asesinada, nadie tiene idea de quién ha sido con la excepción de Red. Red deberá elegir entre hacer lo correcto o proteger a la única chica que ha amado, Yellow. Clasificado M por muerte y violencia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Holaaa! Realmente había pasado tiempo que llevaba pensadome este fiction, pero no había tenido tiempo de escribirlo sin embargo gracias a una amiga (Kariimm!) comencé a crearlo y aquí esta! Espero que les guste y un review nunca está mal visto! Por cierto debo advertir que la personalidad de Yellow aquí es un tanto cambiante, seguro lo advinaron por la descripción…¡En fin! Si te agrada Misty ese Fiction no es para ti ¡Fuera! Pero si no te agrada, **welcome to the jungle.**

* * *

**Advertencia:** El siguiente fiction contiene escenas explícitas de violencia leer bajo su propia responsabilidad. No soy dueña de Pokémon ni de sus personajes (Aunque podría serlo y ser feliz) todos los personajes y juegos son propiedad de Nintendo.

* * *

**Sólo rojo.**

La luna brillaba especialmente aquel día, sus rayos de luz atravesaban las copas de los árboles y se metían entre los huecos de las hojas de los mismos para tocar el césped mojado de rocío de Cerulean. Toda la gente estaba dormida, absolutamente toda y muy profundamente. Un somnífero de gran intensidad había rociado la ciudad entera, tal vez fue provocado por un Vileplume de un gran nivel. Un cabello amarillo se movía con el aire que hacia esa noche tan mágica y especial. Los pequeños pasos de un pikachu y los pasos de la chica también se escuchaban en el crujir de las hojas secas. La chica de estatura pequeña, ropa extraña, cabello rubio y recogido llevaba el nombre de Yellow, conocida por otros también como Amarillo de bosque Viridian. Yellow llevaba la mirada baja pero su aspecto parecía sombrío, su rostro era neutral caminaba directamente hacia el gimnasio de Cerulean, el hogar de la sirena distorsionada que por alguna razón no había sido afectada por el somnífero de gran intensidad. Yellow abrió ambas puertas del gimnasio justo en el momento que Misty, iba a apagar la luz.

-¡Yellow! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces por aquí tan noche? Estaba a punto de cerrar el gimnasio, tú sabes. Ya es muy tarde.

Yellow no respondió. Su mirada lucía triste pero más que eso predominaba la neutralidad de emociones en su rostro, como si hubiera sido víctima de algo horrible.

-¿Estás buscando a Red? Pues no está más conmigo desde ayer que tuvimos nuestra cita.

Misty recalcó la palaba cita haciendo un enorme énfasis en ella. Aunque probablemente y más que probable era seguro que no había existido ninguna cita. Yellow nuevamente continúo sin decir absolutamente nada pero en esta ocasión levantó su rostro.

-Vale, vale. Si no estás buscando a Red entonces no sé a quién buscas. – Misty echó a reir –A menos que estés buscando a…

-Te estaba buscando a ti.- Dijo por fin Yellow con una voz firme pero al mismo tiempo apagada.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

Misty dejó de reír en su tono de burla y se puso un poco seria.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Yellow?

Yellow dejo de mirar al frente y bajó su rostro. Parpadeo muy lentamente y pronunció en débiles palabras

-Vengo por una batalla.

-¿Batalla? – Misty echó a reír más fuerte que anteriormente - ¿Qué acaso ahora eres entrenadora Pokémon?

Misty hizo un enorme énfasis en entrenadora. Misty lo sabía, Yellow ya era una entrenadora Pokémon pero para Misty no lo era en lo absoluto. Para Misty, Yellow era una entrenadora mediocre, que ni si quiera merecía portar una Pokédex, así que, para burlarse de ella y hacerla menos siempre decía que no tenía idea de que Yellow era una entrenadora _"Ya sabes, por lo mal que entrena no pensé que fuera en serio"_ era lo que repetía siempre.

Yellow no respondió a la provocación de Misty, al contrario, parecía haber cerrado sus oídos para evitar lo que había dicho.

-Entonces, supongo que ya tienes alguna medalla ¿No?

Yellow volvió a parpadear lentamente. Ella no tenía ninguna medalla, no se había enfrentado nunca a un gimnasio.

-¡No te preocupes! No te las voy a pedir ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿El alto mando? – Misty volvió a reír. Esa noche, ella parecía más irritable que otras ocasiones.

Yellow levantó la mirada, parecía cansada y muy triste.

-La verdad, es que es bastante tarde y ya pasó mi horario de combate pero ¡Qué va! Adoro pelear y no todos los días puedo tener una prueba irrefutable que no eres más que basura como entrenadora, seguro a Red le encantará saber que has perdido contra mi y ¿Sabes? eso no sería una novedad. Quiero decir, no todos los días tenemos a pescadores de Viridian, quiero decir, entrenadores. – Misty sonrió descaradamente. Yellow no respondió ante el ataque –Está bien, creo que no te gustan las charlas en combate ¡A mi tampoco! Así que, no perdamos más tiempo y a pelear!

Misty presionó un botón y la arena del campo de batalla comenzó a abrirse en dos revelando una enorme piscina de agua, claro, su especialidad. Chuchu se la había pasado todo el rato gruñendo, Yellow por poseer Viridian mind podía comunicarle sus sentimientos.

Yellow suspiró tranquilamente, su cuerpo parecía tan frágil y delicado esa noche, había estado días y noches consecutivas sin descansar. Misty se posicionó en su lugar favorito levantó su Pokéball y dejó salir a su primer Pokémon

-¡Sal, Staryu!

Yellow miro fijamente al Staryu quien al salir de su Pokéball parecía estar más que listo para la acción sin embargo cuando su mirada se encontró con Yellow, retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás, parecía que había visto a un Arbok o un Gyarados.

-¿Estás intimidado? ¿Por sus Pokémon? ¡Ni te preocupes! No tienes ni idea de lo fácil que será este combate.

Yellow estaba completamente neutral ahora, llevó su mano a las caderas y sacó su Pokéball, dijo en voz muy tenue "Ratty" y liberó a su Pokémon, un raticate.

-¡Ah! Me había olvidado que al fin decidiste evolucionar a tus pokémon. Ja, ja ¡Staryu, pistola de agua!

-Ratty, esquívalo y usa ataque rapido!

El raticate se quitó en cuestión de segundos del lugar donde pistola de agua atacó, se impulsó y ataco con todo el peso de su cuerpo a Staryu. Ese movimiento, increíblemente bajó los puntos de vida de Staryu en un 60%

-¿Qué? ¿A qué nivel está tu Raticate?

-¡Ataque rápido de nuevo!

-¡Staryu, al agua!

Pero Staryu no fue lo suficientemente rápido para poder meterse, el ataque rápido de Raticate fue eficaz y sólo le bastó aquel movimiento para dejar en 0% de HP a Staryu.

-Suerte de principiante. – Dijo Misty a medida que dibujaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Regresó a Staryu y gritó ¡Krabby! En alta voz. Krabby saltó al agua dispuesto a luchar, pero de igual manera parecía un tanto intimidado. Yellow regresó a Ratty y gritó "Dody" Misty no pudo controlar su risa y esta vez rió más fuerte

-¿Un Dodrio? ¿Enserio?

-Dody, ataque furia.

Dodrio corrió en sus dos patas a través del escenario de rocas que había en el gimnasio, y atacó cinco veces seguidas a Krabby dejándolo en poco HP. Misty parecía enfurecer.

-¿Y es que tú nunca esperas? ¡Krabby, usa hiperpulso!

-Dody, vuelo.

El Hiperpulso falló debido a que Dodrio era más fuerte y voló primero, al atacar con los tres picos de sus tres cabezas dejó totalmente inconsciente a Krabby. Misty dejo de sonreír y regresó a Krabby. Sacó otra Pokéball y pronunció fuertemente

-¡Ve, Goldeen!

-Regresa Dody. ¡Sal, Gravvy!

Misty sonrió, lo anterior había sido "Pura suerte" para ella. En esta ocasión le provocaba risa pensar que Yellow no sabía que roca era débil ante agua al mirar al Golem

-¡Golden, pistola de agua!

-Rueda Gravvy y usa lanzarocas-

El agua logró alcanzar a Golem, pero no le bajó mucho de vida sin embargo aunque Misty ordeno inmediatamente a Goldeen meterse al agua las rocas que éste lanzo golpearon su cuerpo el cual se debilitó en instantes. Después de todo, sus escamas no eran tan fuertes.

Misty miró sus Pokéballs, anteriormente había tenido un combate y dos de sus tres Pokémon restantes estaban debilitados, pensaba darles un Max Revive después de cerrar el gimnasio pero Yellow se había aparecido. Sonrió, y eligió a su tercera opción, su ser más querido.

-¡Ve, Starmie!

-Vamos, Chuchu.

Chuchu estaba preparada y más que lista para la acción. Sin embargo antes de entrar al campo de batalla miró a Yellow. Ella no le estaba sonriendo. Chuchu sabía que Yellow sufría a causa de alguien pero de quién…comprendió que la presencia de Misty hacia ese efecto en Yellow, así que gruñendo enseñando sus colmillos se posiciono al frente de Yellow.

-¡Starmie, hidropulso!

-¡Chuchu, placaje eléctrico!

El hidropulso de Starmie afecto a Chuchu, pero no más del 25% sin embargo, para la mala suerte de Starmie, estar cubierta de agua no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, como es sabido por la ley natural de la química el agua conduce electricidad, así que bajó un 70%

-¡Starmie, usa recuperación!

Sin embargo, chispas salieron del cuerpo de Starmie. ¡Estaba paralizado!

-Imposible…

Pensó para ella misma Misty. No era posible que un Pikachu podría provocar de un solo ataque la parálisis. Los dedos de Misty comenzaron a temblar de rabia ¿Cuál era el siguiente movimiento de Yellow?

-Chuchu, vuelve aquí.

Chuchu obedeció y Yellow sacó la última Pokéball que ocuparía. De ella salió _"Kitty"_ Butterfree de Yellow. Misty no comprendía por qué había cambiado su Pokémon.

-Starmie ¡Hidropulso!

En esta ocasión Starmie ya estaba completamente paralizado, Misty lo había olvidado con la tensión de momento. Butterfree usó Ida y vuelta y bastó para terminar con el porciento restante de Starmie, Misty no podía creerlo. Yellow la había derrotado, suspiró y cerró los ojos…parecía una broma…

-Regresa Starmie…

Misty regresó a Starmie con una sonrisa en la cara, levantó ambos hombros. No sabía cómo pero Yellow la había vencido. Presionó el botón que cerraba la piscina y metió su mano en su bolsillo. Yellow se acercó caminando a Misty.

-Me es tan difícil creerlo pero supongo que te las ganado.

Yellow se posicionó al frente de Misty.

-¿De qué hablas? El combate aún no ha terminado. Todavía, no he ganado.

Misty pareció estar fuera de sí, miró a Yellow confusa

-¿Cómo?

Yellow sonrió tenuemente y dirigió una mirada a Chuchu quien también miraba a Yellow confusa

-Chuchu, parece que Pika está buscándote. Está muy alterado por lo que pasó con Red ¿Podrías ir a verlo?

Chuchu asintió y comenzó a correr fuera de Gimnasio. Parecía que Misty iba a hablar, pero Yellow se apresuró a hacerlo primero.

-Kitty…

Kitty asintió y dejó salir un polvo extraño de sus alas, Misty no comprendió aquel movimiento. Seguido de esto, Yellow regresó a Butterfree y volvió a mirar a Misty con una mirada de profunda tristeza.

-Red-san está muy mal en el hospital. Estoy segura que ya sabes que fue lo que pasó, fue atacado por un Pokémon, cosa muy extraña ya que no había sucedido antes, la gente dice que ha sido un accidente pero…yo no lo creo así…

Yellow metió su mano en su ropa negra y de ella sacó algo envuelto en una tela. Misty la miró detenidamente.

-Yo ya sé que pasó, y lo sé exactamente. No he dormido nada porque estuve investigado noches enteras, me lo han dicho los Pokémon…ellos me han dicho quién ha sido.

Las pupilas de Misty se dilataron, no era posible que Yellow lo supiese, ella se había asegurado que nadie estuviera en la escena.

-De….de todas formas no puedes comprobarlo. ¿Quién me vio hacerlo? ¿Tienes pruebas? O vas a decir _"Los Pokémon me lo dijeron"_ - Misty echó a reír. Era cierto, Yellow no tenía pruebas y precisamente era eso lo que más le agradaba.

-Lo mismo digo…

Yellow desenvolvió aquel objeto y Misty abrió mucho los ojos…era un cuchillo de doble filo.

-¿Qué…qué haces con eso? ¡Estás loca! ¡Fuera de mi gimnasio! ¿Quieres tu medalla? ¡Aquí la tienes!

Misty iba a mover su mano, pero su mano no respondió. Estaba completamente paralizada, además de eso todo su equipo estaba debilitado, no podían ayudarla a defenderse y para culminar todo Cerulean estaba en un profundo sueño.

-Yellow…no creerás que todo eso que dije de ti era verdad ¿O…o sí? Red y tú están destinados a estar juntos! Yo lo sé…y además, tú eres tan linda siempre…no sé que haces con eso en la mano y…

Yellow miraba completamente triste a Misty, como si le tuviera compasión, sin embargo ella misma estaba fuera de sí.

-Será más digna si mejor no dices nada.

-¿Más digna qué…qué?

Yellow cerró los ojos y empuñó aquel artefacto filoso, no sin antes taparse los oídos con tapones para no escuchar el grito desgarrador. Entonces sintió un líquido escurrir y tocar su mano derecha…

**Días antes:**

Blue, Green, Sapphire y Crystal se encontraban tomando un helado, estaban esperando a Gold y Ruby quienes habían ido por una segunda ronda. Faltaban algunos dex-holders ahí, pero en especial hacían falta dos, Red y Yellow. Ninguna de las chicas se había molestado en invitarlos y aunque a Green le molestaban los cotilleos era algo que le había parecido curioso, lamió su helado que era de limón y tratando de dar un tono desinteresado habló.

-¿Por qué no invitaron a Red y a Yellow?

Sapphire se adelantó poniéndose muy emocionada

-¿Qué no lo sabes? ¡Estan saliendo! ¡J-u-n-t-os!

Crystal, quien en vez de pedir su helado en cono como los demás, lo había pedido en una canastita, se metió la cuchara en la boca para comer su helado de menta y al sacarla habló

-Aún no sabemos nada. Ninguno de los dos quiere hablar. Sólo sabemos que ahora ellos saben juntos, sin nosotros. Prefieren estar solos.

-Silencio Crystal, tú no sabes nada del amor que no sea de Pokémon. Es obvio que ya son pareja. ¿No lo ves? Hasta se toman de la mano.

-No, no porque se tomen de la mano y salgan juntos serán pareja. Nos lo hubieran dicho ¿No?

-¡Pues tal vez se lo están guardando! ¿Qué más pruebas quieres? Hoy Yellow nos ha cancelado porque tenía "Planes" y Red dijo que estaba ocupado. Y adivina donde los encontramos ¡En el bosque Viridian bien acostados! ¡Sin nosotros! Es obvio que no nos quieren cerca porque quieren estar juntos como pareja.

-Eso no significa que estén saliendo. Gold y yo salimos siempre así y no por eso somos pareja!

-Eso es porque tú eres amargada y no haces más _"amenas"_ las citas.

-¿Amargada yo? ¡Es Gold quien nunca hace nada!

-¿Nunca hago nada de qué?

Gold apareció con el ceño fruncido y Ruby a su lado con un helado de chocolate y galletas.

-¡Eh…no, nada! – Crystal colocó la cuchara entera llenándola completamente de helado y se la metió en la boca para excusarse.

-¡No, no te escondas!

-¿De qué están hablando con tanto afán?

-¡Lo que pasa es que Crystal quiere decirle algo a Gold!

Crystal se negaba con la cabeza mientras Sapphire le presionaba las mejillas, la batalla parecía durar mucho mientras todos comenzaban a gritar confusos y entonces, Blue chocó su cuchara contra su helado que estaba en un vaso. Todos guardaron silencio menos Green que ya estaba callado desde que había comenzado la riña. Blue, con los ojos cerrados y la boca fruncida abrió los ojos fijamente, como si se tratase de un sabio.

-Hablamos de Red y Yellow.

-Ohh, son pareja ¿No? – Dijo Gold bastante seguro.

-Claro, todo el mundo lo sabe.- Habló Ruby mientras se sentaba a lado de Sapphire y le pasaba una servilleta para que se limpiara la boca.

-¿Es de veras entonces?- Preguntó Crystal confundida

-Bueno, bueno. Aún no sabemos nada. – Dijo Sapphire mientras robaba las galletas en el helado de Ruby.

Crystal frunció el ceño mientras al mismo tiempo su mirada reflejaba confusión

-Son pareja. Sólo que no nos lo quieren decir. O, tal vez no son pareja. Porque alguien lo está impidiendo. – Aseveró Blue con un énfasis en _"Alguien"_

-Pero ¿Quién? – Sapphire y Crystal hablaron al mismo tiempo, mientras Blue llevó su dedo índice a sus labios desviando su mirada hacia una chica pelirroja que pasaba por ahí, quien justamente se acercó a la mesa donde estaban ellos

-¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tal están?

Sapphire giró el rostro no sin antes dirigirle una mirada agresiva. Crystal hizo una mueca en un intento de sonrisa, Gold la saludó y Ruby se concentró en Sapphire. Green estaba tomando un café así que Blue se vio obligada a responder.

-Estamos bien. ¿Y tú?

-La verdad, estoy muy preocupada!

Misty arrastró una silla y se sentó en la mesa junto a ellos. Green la miró con indiferencia y con el mismo tono que preguntó sobre Red y Yellow fingió tener preocupación sobre los sentimientos de Misty.

-¿De qué?

-¡Pues de qué más! ¡De Red! No lo he visto entrenando, ni si quiera se ha pasado a saludarme ¡Ni me lo he encontrado!

-No creo que eso sea novedad Misty. Red siempre se desaparece.

-¡Pero ese no es el peor de los casos! ¿Y si está solo?

-No está sólo, está con Yellow.- Dijo Gold uniéndose a la conversación. Todos inmediatamente miraron a Gold.

-¿Con Yellow dices?

Gold entendió el mensaje, pero supo que ya no podía corregir su respuesta..

-Eh…creo.

-Sí, porque están saliendo. Son pareja. – Dijo Sapphire en un tono agresivo para asegurarse que Misty no interviniera en sus planes.

-Bueno, eso no lo sabemos exactamente. Ni Red ni Yellow nos han dicho nada.

-Oh, pues justamente los vi hace unos momentos. Pero quería asegurarme ¡Gracias! Iré a preguntarles por ustedes. Me lo agradecen luego ¡Adiós!

Sapphire se levantó de golpe de su banco para impedir que Misty caminara pero Blue la tomó de la ropa.

-Déjala. Ya veremos cómo se las arregla Red, no es la mejor manera de enterarnos, pero al menos Misty hará el trabajo sucio. En caso que decida meterse, seré yo quien hable con ella. Llevo tiempo esperando este momento para Yellow y nadie va a quitárselo. En cuanto ustedes Gold y Green a la próxima preferiría que se quedaran callados.

Green tenía los ojos cerrados mientras le daba un sorbo a su café totalmente indiferente a la amenaza de Blue mientras que Gold Gold frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

Misty caminaba a toda prisa regresando al lugar donde los había visto, sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, ellos ya se habían ido. Red ahora mismo estaba acompañando a Yellow a su casa, pues no faltaba mucho para que oscureciera.

-No tienes que acompañarme a casa si no quieres Red-san…

-Quiero hacerlo. Ya sabes, a lo mejor me encuentro un Pokémon que no tengo!

Yellow inclinó el rostro, pensaba que esa era la razón correcta por la que Red la estaba acompañando. Red notó la tristeza en su mirada y rápidamente completó su frase

-Pero también quería pasar tiempo contigo.

Yellow levantó el rostro, su camino había terminado ahora ya estaban en su casa.

-¿Crees que está bien?

-¿El qué?

-Haberles dicho que estábamos ocupados para salir sólo nosotros dos.

-Una mentira no les hará mal. Además, no creo que se molesten, seguro entenderán cuando les expliquemos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí. Lo prometo, Yellow.

-Está bien…..gracias Red, por acompañarme a casa y por este día tan bonito.

-¡No hay de qué! A mi me gustó más- Red llevó ambos brazos a su nuca y sonrió enormemente.

-Espero que pueda repetirse…

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Te parece repetir mañana o pasado?

-Mañana no podré…tengo que ir a un lado…

Esta vez fue Yellow quien notó la tristeza en el rostro de Red pero al igual que anteriormente Red completó la frase para que quedara mejor

-¿Podré venir a visitarte en la noche? Para seguir hablando, el tema de hoy no lo terminamos, y necesito contarte bien lo de los perros legendarios y…esas cosas.

-¡Claro que sí! Regresaré a las siete de la noche.

-Es temprano, vendré en Aero y entonces tal vez podamos salir a volar en él y a ver que pasa ¡Hasta mañana Yellow!

-Buenas noches Red.

Yellow cerró su puerta, contó hasta cinco y corrió a la ventaba haciendo un huequito para ver como Red sacaba a Aero y se iba volando en él. Suspiró en hondo y esa noche se fue a dormir feliz.

Al día siguiente Red se despertó con unas increíbles ganas de ver a Yellow, sin embargo no podía, aunque se pasó cerca de Viridian sabía que Yellow no estaría ahí, suspiró hondo…entonces escuchó su nombre, se giró inmediatamente con los ojos brillosos, pero se llevó una decepción al ver que no se trataba de Yellow.

-¡Hola Red!

-¡Hola Misty!

-¿Cómo estás? Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía…

-Estaba ocupado…

-¿Estás ocupado ahora?

-La verdad no ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta?

-Está bien, no tengo nada que hacer después de todo

Misty se posicionó a la derecha de Red y comenzaron a caminar y platicar sobre batallas Pokémon. Aunque a Red no se sentía atraído por Misty como la atracción que comenzaba a notar en Yellow, debía admitir que las conversaciones con Misty le encantaban, descubría nuevas técnicas y cosas por el estilo, estuvieron caminando toda la tarde hasta que se sentaron a descansar, entonces luego de bromear sobre los combates y rivales Red mencionó algo que no debió haber dicho nunca

-¡Eres tan genial! ¡Me encantaría estar con alguien como tú!

-¿Estar con alguien cómo yo?

-Oh, perdón. No quería decir eso. Suena bastante extraño ¿Verdad?

-¿A qué te refieres con estar con alguien?

-Pues, Blue ha dicho que estar con alguien se puede referir también a tener un noviazgo.

-Red ¿Estás pensando en tener una novia?

-¡No, no! Bueno….realmente…

Misty frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras de Sapphire, al menos sabía una cosa. Ellos no eran pareja pero no sabía otra de suma importancia, con mucha seriedad habló.

-¿Te gusta Yellow?

-¡No! Ella es mi amiga…y…bueno..

Red comenzó a divagar las palabras mirando hacia el cielo, calló unos segundos mientras continuaba observándolo, después volvió a mirar a Misty y desvió la mirada hacia el césped…río nerviosamente

-Tal vez sí.

* * *

¡Eso es todo! Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo :D Creo que es la primera vez que hago un cambio tan brusco de personalidad en Yellow ¿No? ¿No? ¡No esperen muchos capítulos!


	2. Un plan

¡Holaaa! Si actualizo demasiado rápido es porque cuando me entra la inspiración he de aprovecharla antes que se me olvida y entonces me eche a llorar porque ya no sé qué poner….La historia del por qué el asesinato está dando inicio ¡No se desesperen! Este fic será realmente corto :D Sin más que decir, muchas gracias por los 7 reviews en tan poco tiempo. ¡Ustedes me inspiran!

* * *

Misty frunció el ceño, recordando las palabras de Sapphire, al menos sabía una cosa. Ellos no eran pareja pero no sabía otra de suma importancia, con mucha seriedad habló.

-¿Te gusta Yellow?

-¡No! Ella es mi amiga…y…bueno..

Red comenzó a divagar las palabras mirando hacia el cielo, calló unos segundos mientras continuaba observándolo, después volvió a mirar a Misty y desvió la mirada hacia el césped…río nerviosamente

-Tal vez sí.

-¿Tal vez?

-No lo sé, pero algo sí sé y lo he tenido claro desde siempre. Me encanta estar con ella más que con cualquier otra persona, y no es algo que yo vaya a cambiar fácilmente.

-Ya veo

-Bueno, Misty… -Red se levantó del piso donde estaban sentados, llevo sus manos a la nuca y sonrío grandemente con el rostro ruborizado. –Supongo que ya es bastante tarde, así que debo irme. Siento no poder acompañarte a casa en Aero pero tengo que ir hacia un lugar urgentemente y ya voy tarde.

Red sacó su Pokéball y de ella a su Aerodactyl, se subió en él y justo antes de partir Misty le detuvo

-Red, voy a darte un consejo como entrenadora y líder del gimnasio que soy.

Red mostró interés en el consejo, siempre hacía caso a lo que ella le decía con respecto a las batallas Pokémon.

-Ten cuidado con la elección que tomes como novia, seguro que has de querer a alguien que sea una master como lo eres tú.

La ceja de Red se levantó, no entendía porque Misty le decía esas palabras ni con qué intención.

-¿Cómo?

-Piensa bien lo que sientes, seguramente es la primera vez que estás enamorado ¿No? Pues, elije bien. No querrás que tu reputación se arruine por la chica que será tu novia, o peor aún que haga que dejes de entrenar o ver a tus amigos…Además, no te gustaría que un amigo tuyo se sintiera mal ¿No?

-La verdad es que no entiendo.

Misty miró hacia arriba, era inevitable. No importaba cuántas indirectas le lanzarás a Red, él nunca comprendería de todo el mensaje, y haría lo mismo si fueses directo con el tema. Ella estaba irritada así que decidió tratar el tema en otra ocasión.

-Te lo explicaré mañana, ahora ve a tu compromiso Red, no quiero retrasarte.

-¡Gracias! -Red le dirigió una última sonrisa y comenzó a volar en Aero, había algo que no tenía claro ¿Qué significaban esas palabras confusas de Misty? Misty era una buena amiga suya, y casi siempre le aconsejaba cosas que a él le servían por no decir siempre. Sin embargo su último consejo era extraño y confuso, así que prefirió no tomarlo muy en cuenta y continúo dirigiéndose a la casa de Yellow. Era ya de noche cuando aterrizó, las luces en casa de Yellow estaban encendidas, Red regresó a Aero y se aproximo a tocar la puerta no sin antes inconscientemente olerse el aliento y a él mismo pero a todo esto, ese tipo de acciones lo confundían, no sabía completamente por qué lo hacía, pero no le dio importancia. Tocó la puerta dos veces con intervalos de 3 segundos por toque.

-¿Quién es?

-El profesor Oak.

-¿Profesor Oak? ¿Qué hace tan noche aquí? Su voz suena..algo..extraña.

-Oh, es un experimento que he estado haciendo. Rejuvenece mi voz ¿Te gusta?

Red se había puesto su guante por encima de la boca, le parecía gracioso la broma que le estaba haciendo.

-Pues….ya le abro…

Yellow abrió lentamente la puerta y entonces Red gritó "¡Sorpresa!" a grande voz. Yellow se asustó y Red después de eso comenzó a reír

-¿No te lo he dicho antes? No le abras a extraños y menos si te dicen que son el profesor Oak ¿Cómo pudiste tragártelo?

Yellow se recuperaba aún del susto mientras invitaba con las manos a tomar asiento a Red. Cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en el sillón

-Yo ya estaba dudando del visitante…pero quería asegurarme…

-Menos mal que he llegado. Si viene otro diciendo que es Red sabremos que está mintiendo.

Red le sonrío a Yellow. No tenía idea del por qué se sentía tan feliz de verla, tan sólo había pasado un día pero le había extrañado muchísimo. Yellow notó la felicidad de Red, sonrió temerosamente y preguntó

-Red ¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Qué sucedió?

-No estoy seguro.

-¿No te acuerdas?

-Uh…pues… -Red comenzó a divagar con los ojos, haciendo memoria de lo que había estado haciendo en la tarde, y entonces recordó su día. –Ah ya, estuve con Misty esta tarde….

Red cortó su respuesta pero no la había terminado porque aún continuaba pensando y recordando lo que había hecho durante el día. Sin embargo fue suficiente para que Yellow sintiera un dolor en el estomago, sintió como un golpe muy fuerte ¿Era Misty la razón de la felicidad de Red?

-Ya veo…

-Estuvimos hablando sobre combates y luego me preguntó una cosa muy extraña.

Yellow abrió los ojos mucho, dirigió una mirada hacia Red interesándose más en el tema

-¿Qué…cosa?

-Algo sobre noviazgos.

-¿Misty se te declaró?

Red echó a reír grandemente entonces le sonrió a Yellow después de reir.

-Claro que no.

-¿Entonces?

-Sólo pregunto algo así, no me acuerdo. Pero si recuerdo algo que yo le respondí.

Yellow estaba completamente metida al tema sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en Red.

-¿Qué..le respondiste?

-Te responderé con otra pregunta.

Red no dejaba de sonreír en ningún momento, aunque su pie comenzaba a moverse muy rápido, indicaba que estaba nervioso.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Te gusta alguien, Yellow?

El corazón de Yellow comenzó a latir fuertemente y su estomago dio una vuelta. Sintió una gota fría de sudor bajar por su frente y su respiración también se acelero. Movió su mano discretamente hacia su pierna para pellizcarse y salir del trance, respiró hondamente por la nariz y cuando estaba a punto de hablar

-Ah, recordé porque estoy feliz. Estoy feliz porque estoy contigo. Porque te esperé todo el día, y estaba triste porque no hablamos en ese transcurso. Pero ahora estamos hablando…eso me hace feliz.

Yellow se sintió a morir. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Red? Sabía que últimamente había estado muy lindo con ella, pero no imagino que tanto. Sonrio levemente a medida que sus mejillas se ruborizaban.

-Es un secreto.

-¿Secreto? ¿Qué es un secreto?

-No te diré quién me gusta. Es un secreto.

-Pero si te gusta alguien ¿Verdad?

-Es un secreto.

-¡Yellow! ¡Dimelo!-

Red había levantado la voz, pero no de forma amenazante si no, casi riéndose. Parecía divertido con la pequeña pelea que estaban teniendo. Yellow sonrió grandemente a medida que seguía repitiendo que era un secreto, Red finamente se levanto y levantó a Yellow girándola, ambos comenzaron a reír mientras giraban y gritaban al mismo tiempo _"Dímelo" "¡Es un secreto!" _hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta que ya era bastante tarde, el tío de Yellow, Wilton había llegado.

-Ah Red ¡Buena noche!

-¡Buena noche Wilton!

-¿Qué están haciendo?

-Pues, estábamos jugando.

-¿Ya se sirvieron la cena?

El tío de Yellow, Wilton se veía bastante alegre esa noche. Red asintió con la cabeza y se sentaron los tres a cenar, al acabar Yellow acompañó a Red a la puerta y justo antes de que él se fuera en Aero Yellow se inclinó a él.

-Ya habrá tiempo para decirte mis secretos Red.

Red sonrió a Yellow, y ella sintió unas enormes ganas de besarle, sin embargo era demasiado tímida y el miedo la dominaba en totalidad, sin embargo se enfrentó a aquello y se acercó lentamente hacia Red, por más que se hizo la fuerte sólo logró besarle la mejilla.

-¡Buenas noches Red!

Yellow dijo su última frase demasiado rápido y corrió hacia su casa cerrando la puerta de golpe. Contó hasta cinco y se asomó nuevamente por la ventana. Red seguía ahí parado, inmóvil. Se llevo la mano a la mejilla, la cual seguía sintiéndose cálida. Sonrió y se subió a Aero, con una felicidad que desconocía. El día siguiente fue normal, los Dexholders habían quedado al fin reunidos todos para salir a tener un día de campo, Red telefoneó a Yellow cerca de la mañana.

-¡Hey! ¡Yellow! ¡Buenos días!

-¡Buenos días Red!

-¿Te ha llegado la carta de Blue?

-¿La del picnic?

-No, la de enfrentar al equipo rocket.

-¿Qué? ¿Vamos a hacerlo de verdad?

-¿Por qué siempre me crees todo?- Red rió en el teléfono. –Claro que sí, la invitación de picnic. ¿Cuál más?

Yellow frunció en seño en el teléfono, sin embargo comenzó a envolverse en él inconscientemente mientras oía la voz de Red en el teléfono.

-¿Te parece si voy a tu casa y vamos juntos?

-Precisamente iba a decirle eso a Blue, llegaré un poco tarde.

-¿Por qué?

-Mi tío Wilton necesita ayuda.

-Oh, ya veo. Entonces ¿Nos vemos allá?

-¡Sí!

-Vale, pediré tu sabor favorito. Vainilla ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Red.

-Allá será entonces. ¡Adiós Yellow!

-¡Hasta más tarde Red!

-Ja, ja…

Red colgó, miró a su Pikachu el cual se llamaba Pika. Suspiró hondamente mientras estiraba sus brazos y piernas

-Supongo que hoy no podremos verla tanto.

Su Pikachu parecía estar triste, Red le movió el cabello y le sonrió. Él era así siempre, era feliz todos los días pero no se explicaba exactamente la razón de las repentinas ganas de estar junto a Yellow, a la hora que sea. Tomó su mochila, metió algunos aperitivos y salió de su casa, justo en ese momento al abrir su puerta se encontró con Misty.

-Red ¡Buenas tardes!

-¡Buen día Misty!

Misty se inclinó para saludar a Red dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero Red no comprendió ese saludo. No estaba acostumbrado así que levantó su mano en señal de saludo.

-Has llegado un poco tarde, voy de salida.

-¿De veras? ¿Hacia donde?

-Al Mt. Moon, bueno, más bien a fuera del Mt. Moon. Tendremos un picnic.

-¿Tienes que llegar a tiempo?

-No lo creo, Ruby y Sapphire siempre llegan tarde y no se hable de Gold, él siempre llega dos horas después de lo acordado. Así que supongo no estará mal que yo llegue tarde también, planeaba llegar temprano pero Yellow no estará disponible a esta hora, así que voy solo.

-¿Puedo acompañarte? Sirve que hablamos de aquello que dejamos inconcluso.

-Claro que sí.

Red se giró y cerró la puerta de su casa, hizo un ademán para que Misty lo siguiera y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a .

-Red, no sé cómo decirte esto…

-Tan sólo dilo, no creo que sea tan complicado.

-Bueno…estaba pensando en entrenar un Gyarados y un Nidoking.

-¡Gyarados es un muy buen Pokémon! Enseñale Surf, eso estará estupendo.

-Red, soy líder de un gimnasio de agua.

-Oh, es cierto. Siempre lo olvido, y eso que vistes con esa ropa extraña..

Red llevó su brazo derecho hacia su cabeza y se rasco mientras se reía. Misty llevaba siempre puesto su traje de baño, en el interior se sentía ofendida por aquella descripción sobre su ropa, pero el hecho se le olvidaba recordando que estaba junto a Red.

-Y bueno ¿Para qué me comentaste eso?

-Quería ayuda con el Nidoking. No sé como entrenarlo

-¡Puedo ayudarte con ello!

-¿Crees que se pueda ahora?

-¡Claro que sí! Sácalo y luchemos. Aunque si traes tus MO y TM podré ayudarte mejor.

-Sí las traigo.

-¡Muéstramelas!

Misty se sentó en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo algunos discos los cuales mostró a Red. La mayoría del día se la pasaron entrenando al Nidoking, Red ayudó bastante a Misty a enseñarle ataques, ordenarles ciertas cosas y algunas debilidades, no podía evitar sentirse muy bien haciendo aquello, después de todo las batallas Pokémon le encantaban y nunca solía negarse a una, sin darse cuenta el cielo comenzó a teñirse de rojo, naranja y rosa.

-¿El ocaso? ¿Tan tarde es?

-Parece que sí…Déjame ver la hora…

Misty sacó su PokéGear del bolso y menciono "7:40pm" hacia Red. Red se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos

-¡El picnic era a las 3!

-Supongo que ahora llegarás muy tarde…

-No sentí el tiempo pasar, me divertí mucho.

-Yo tampoco lo sentí, me divertí, estando contigo.

Misty se sonrojó al decir esas últimas palabras, miró a Red directamente a los ojos mientras lo hacía. Sin embargo, hacía falta más que eso para que él se diese cuenta de los sentimientos de ella por él.

-Hemos avanzado gran parte del camino. Mejor te llevo a tu gimnasio, las noches en Kanto no son muy encantadoras para las chicas. Y no me gustaría que le pasara algo a una buena amiga como tú. Así que…

Red sonrió y liberó a Aero, invitó a Misty a subir. Ella sin dudarlo accedió, pasó sus manos por los hombros de Red mientras sentía el viento en su rostro. Repitió las palabras "Buena amiga" en su mente y entonces gruñó. Ella quería ser más que eso, sin embargo, buena amiga era un gran avance. Llegaron finalmente a Cerulean y Misty se bajó.

-Muchas gracias Red, ya es bastante tarde…las 8:20 serán…Siento mucho que haya sido culpa mía que no fueras al Picnic.

-No te preocupes. De todas formas no estaba seguro si Yellow iba a llegar temprano. Iré a darme una vuelta a ver si siguen ahí, si no, iré a su casa a visitarla y que me cuente como estuvo. ¡Hasta mañana Misty!

Misty se sintió amenazada. Ahora realmente comenzaba a darse cuenta quien era su enemiga en el amor, Yellow. No importa de qué hablaran, no importa donde estuvieran. Red siempre encontraría la forma de meterla en la conversación, perderse en pensamientos de ensueño y luego regresar a Kanto. Se apresuró a hablar antes que Aero despegara.

-¡Red! ¿Crees que podamos reanudar el entrenamiento mañana?

-¡Con todo gusto!

-Entonces…te llamo.

-Esperaré tu llamada.

Red sonrió y se despidió con una mano. Aero elevó el vuelo y a toda prisa se dirigió al donde encontró parte de restos de comida. Supuso inmediatamente que ellos ya no se encontraban ahí….entonces, se le ocurrió llamar a Yellow para saber donde estaba ella y el resto.

-¿Yellow? ¡Hola!

-¿Red? ¿Dónde estás?

-En el . ¿Dónde están ustedes?

-Uh..estamos en…

-¡Dame eso!

Red reconoció el cambio de voz repentino. Ese último "Dame eso" no pertenecía al tono de voz de Yellow, si no al de Blue.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste cabeza de triangulo?

-Estaba entrenando.

-¡Pero mira qué novedad!

-Perdón, pero el entrenamiento con Misty estuvo pesado y…

-¿Estuviste con Misty todo el día?

-Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Blue refunfuñó. Red era demasiado ingenuo para captar el sarcasmo que Blue quería ocupar, sin embargo se tragó sus palabras, no podía responderle con sarcasmo, pero eso no le quitaba el enfado. Blue lo sabía muy bien, lo había adivinado un día que encontró la libreta de dibujos de Yellow, ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de Red.

-¡Yellow! ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?

-¡Ah, Blue!

Yellow cerró su libreta al segundo que escuchó la voz de Blue, ella se había aparecido por detrás, estaba observando lo que dibujaba con tanto esmero.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?

-Dibujar Pokémon.

-¿Puedo ver?

-¡No, Blue! Son…privados.

-Anda chica….no creo que dibujes tan mal…

-No, no se trata de esto…es que…

-Es que ¿Qué?

-Uh…es que….

-¿Qué?

Mientras Yellow divagaba su respuesta, Blue se había aprovechado para mover ágilmente su brazo y arrebatarle la libreta de un solo movimiento. Yellow se levantó de prisa y comenzó a pedirle la libreta. A Blue le pareció gracioso y levantó la libreta aprovechando la baja estatura de Yellow. El forcejeó duro unos minutos hasta que la libreta cayó en una pagina donde estaba en la hoja entera un dibujo de Red.

-Anda, pero si es Red.

Yellow quedó pasmada ante la situación. Quería moverse, arrebatar la libreta correr y esconderse. Pero el miedo que descubrieran que ella estaba enamorada de Red la había paralizado. La curiosidad asesinaba a Blue, así que levantó a libreta e inconsientemente comenzó a ojearla, se encontró cn varios dibujos de Pokémon, pero en su mayoría había dibujos de Red.

-¡Ah, son muchos Red! ¡Hace que me duela la cabeza!

Blue se llevó la mano a la frente para masajearla y estiró con la otra la libreta, entonces su cerebro hizo shock. No era normal que Yellow tuviera tantos dibujos de Red. Cuando Yellow estuvo a punto de tomar su libreta Blue regresó su mano.

-Espera… ¿Cuántos hay?

Blue pasó rápidamente las ojas, más de la mitad estaba llena de Red. Miro fijamente a Yellow.

-¿Por qué dibujas tanto a Red? ¿Tanto lo idolatras?

-No, yo no lo idolatro, es que…- Yellow comenzaba a hablar entre cortado. Estaba nerviosa. Blue siguió hablando con naturalidad.

-¡Es un idiota! No sé como podría alguien idolatrarlo tanto, incluso más, pareciera que te gustar…

Blue abrió sus ojos azul turquesa muy grandes. Tenía un importante descubrimiento en la punta de su lengua y frente a sus ojos. Miró a Yellow con los labios fruncidos. La señaló con el dedo índice tocándola en el pecho.

-¡A ti te gusta Red!

-¿Qué..qué dices? Eso no es verdad

-¿Qué no? La libreta está llena de sus dibujos, o es eso o es tu nuevo Arceus.

Yellow se sintió sin esperanzas. Ya no había excusa en el mundo para protegerse, finalmente bajó la mirada y habló débilmente…

-Por favor, no se lo cuentes.

Blue levantó ambas manos. Se sentía victoriosa. Adoraba tener la razón, se acercó a Yellow y le abrazó fuertemente

-Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja ahora que lo pienso…

-¿Tú crees, Blue?

-No lo creo, estoy segura. ¿Te le has declarado? No ¿Verdad?

-No, y no pienso hacerlo.

-Deberías. De hecho, yo voy a ayudarte. Red es muy despistado así que nunca se dará cuenta. Prometo ayudarte con esto ¿Está bien? Será nuestro secreto de amigas. Mientras que tú guardes el mío.

-¿El tuyo?

-Sí, ya lo sabes ¿No? A mi me gusta Green.

-No.. yo no lo sabía

Blue quedó paralizada, giró su cabeza y se acercó mucho a Yellow

-¿No?

-No tenía idea..

-Pues ahora lo sabes y más te vale que te guardes el secreto ¿Está bien?

-Está bien.

Yellow sonrió a Blue y ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Blue recordó esto y más días que pasó junto a Yellow mientras hablaban de sus chicos. Su tono de voz al teléfono se elevó, Blue sabía que Misty estaba locamente enamorada de Red, y ella no podía permitirlo.

-¡Eres un idiota! Habíamos quedado a las 3 y todos llegaron. Aunque sea tarde pero ¡llegaron! ¿Y tú? Hiciste planes con una líder ¡Planes improvisados! Y ni si quiera decidiste aparecerte. ¡Eres tan irritable a veces!

Blue cerró sus puños a medida que dirigía su mirada a Yellow y a su canasta. Recordó que esta misma tarde cuando todos habían esperado los 20 minutos de tolerancia y se preparaban para comer, un olor salía de una canasta que había traído Yellow. Cuando Gold trató de meterle mano, Yellow la alejó, después les dijo a las chicas que se habían enterado de ello a causa de Blue, que la canasta era sólo para Red. Yellow había pasado todo el tiempo que "ayudaba" a su tío Wilton cocinando esas cosas para Red, como para que él no se apareciera.

-¡Ni pienses en venir a casa de Green que no vamos a abrirte! Estoy muy enojada contigo Red. ¡Adiós!

-¡Blue! ¡No me cuelgues! ¡Pásame a Ye…!

Y la llamada se corto. Dentro de la sala de Green, Yellow temerosa preguntó a Blue.

-¿Por qué no vino Red?

-¡Arg! –Blue se levantó de la mesa donde estaba y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-Sapphire, Crystal Silver, necesitamos ideas.

-¿Para qué? –Preguntó Crystal intrigada

-¡Necesito alejar a esa pelirroja!

-No sabemos de qué estás hablando hermana –Dijo Silver muy preocupado por el cambio repentino de actitud de Blue. Aprovechando que Green y Gold habían ido a la cocina a buscar bebidas. Deseó idear algún plan, lo que sea para tener a Misty lejos.

-Blue, no entiendo tampoco qué pasa. –Dijo Sapphire mientras se acomodaba en su cojín en el suelo.

-Escuché un poco…sobre Misty. ¿Red estuvo con ella hoy? ¿Es por eso que no vino?

-¡Yellow! Ve con Green, necesitará ayuda.

-Está bien Blue. Pero de regreso, tendrás que contármelo.

-Sí, sí.

Yellow se levantó del suelo débilmente mientras caminó lento hacia la cocina. Blue dirigió una mirada hacia Crystal y Sapphire.

-¡Red estuvo con Misty hoy!

Crystal cruzó los brazos, Sapphire gruñó y Silver no hizo absolutamente ningún gesto.

-¡Nos cambio por ella! ¡Prefirió estar con ella antes que con nosotros! –Gritó Sapphire enseñando los colmillos.

-Ya lo sé. No me agrada para nada esa chica y no la soporto. Tenemos que alejarla de Red ¡Y de nosotros de pasada!

-No entiendo por qué el odio. Si Misty no nos ha hecho nada.

-Se está involucrando en nuestros planes. –Dijo Crystal segura de sus palabras. Ella también sabía el asunto con Red y Yellow, y puesto era parecido a ella y Gold, se sentía identificada y dispuesta a ayudar a Yellow.

-Esto es lo que haremos.

Blue se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir un plan en una hoja. Silver miraba todo el acto seguido de Ruby que había permanecido dormido desde la tarde.. Al finalizar y que todas quedaran de acuerdo, Silver volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué hacemos todo esto?

-Hermanito estás a favor o en contra mía?

-Siempre voy a estar a favor….

-Entonces tendrás que ayudarnos. Además, no hago esto sólo por Yellow. –Blue caminó lentamente por la sala haciendo su mano puño amenazante, se giró y miró agresivamente a Silver - ¡Nadie me deja plantada!

-¡A mi tampoco! –Gritó Sapphire

-A ninguno de nosotros –Dijo por fin Crystal apoyando a las chicas

-Entonces, mañana comenzaremos.

En ese instante, apareció Green y Gold seguidos de Yellow con más comida. Blue miró a Yellow quien poco después quedó dormida uniéndose a Ruby. Le acarició el flequillo y pensó para ella misma

-Prometí que iba a ayudarte y eso haré. Y además, nadie me deja plantada.

* * *

Eso ha sido todo el capítulo. ¿Creen que avanzo muy lento? No se preocupen, falta un capitulo o dos para el climax de la historia! Donde todo se pondrá de veras interesante. Después de todo, no planeo hacer este fiction muy largo. ¡Adios!


	3. Sucesos

¡Holaa! Por fin está el tan esperado capítulo 3! De ante mano quiero decir que a partir de aquí las cosas ya se van a poner feas. ¡Sin más que decir! ¡Disfruta el capítulo Caterpie!

* * *

Blue se sentó en la mesa y comenzó a escribir un plan en una hoja. Silver miraba todo el acto seguido de Ruby que había permanecido dormido desde la tarde.. Al finalizar y que todas quedaran de acuerdo, Silver volvió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué hacemos todo esto?

-Hermanito estás a favor o en contra mía?

-Siempre voy a estar a favor….

-Entonces tendrás que ayudarnos. Además, no hago esto sólo por Yellow. –Blue caminó lentamente por la sala haciendo su mano puño amenazante, se giró y miró agresivamente a Silver - ¡Nadie me deja plantada!

-¡A mi tampoco! –Gritó Sapphire

-A ninguno de nosotros –Dijo por fin Crystal apoyando a las chicas

-Entonces, mañana comenzaremos.

En ese instante, apareció Green y Gold seguidos de Yellow con más comida. Blue miró a Yellow quien poco después quedó dormida uniéndose a Ruby. Le acarició el flequillo y pensó para ella misma

-Prometí que iba a ayudarte y eso haré. Y además, nadie me deja plantada.

Poco a poco la noche fue envejeciendo hasta que se terminó y comenzó el día. Yellow abrió lentamente los ojos y observó que no se encontraba en su casa, si no, seguía en la sala de la casa de Green. Se levantó rápidamente y vio como Green pasaba con un café como si nada.

-Ah, Yellow. ¿Sigues aquí? Pensé que ya te habías ido.

Yellow enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado.

-Perdón.

-No te preocupes. Sólo estaba jugando. Pero no te voy a hacer el desayuno o algo así, si gustas llamo a alguien para que venga a recogerte, a tu tío tal vez.

-No te preocupes Green, me iré yo sola.

Green asintió, y se quedo parado unos segundos ahí. Yellow sintió su mirada pesada, Green divagó un rato y le dio un sorbo a su café, luego fijó sus ojos en Yellow.

-¿Y bien?

-Y bien ¿Qué?

-¿Ya te vas?

Yellow frunció el ceño. Green sonrió un poco, se dirigió hacia la cocina y comenzó a prepara otro café.

-¿Te gusta muy dulce o amargo?

-Dulce…

Yellow se sentó en la cocina. Green tenía todo perfectamente arreglado y eso era muy sorprendente para ella, ya que siempre hacían fiestas en su casa y nadie se tomaba la molestia de recoger. Green entregó su taza de café a Yellow y se sentó en frente de ella mientras la miraba indiferentemente, Yellow pensó que era el momento perfecto para hacerle preguntas sobre Blue.

-Green…uh… ¿Te gusta alguien?

-Tú no.

Yellow miró hacia arriba dándole una vuelta alrededor con sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía sacarle toda la sopa a Green?

-Bueno. A parte de mi ¿Quién más no te gusta?

Green se acomodó y suspiró hondamente.

-Sapphire, Crystal, La vecina, Sabrina, Misty….

Green comenzó a decir muchísimos nombres de mujeres y hombres inclusive, la lista fue demasiado larga que Yellow casi se quedaba dormida en la mesa. Después de varios minutos Green tomó un respiro.

-Y reduciéndolo todo, no me gusta nadie.

-Seguro hay alguien que sí…

Green pensó unos instantes y luego cruzó miradas con Yellow y habló tranquilamente.

-No soy como Sapphire y Ruby. O Crystal y Gold…e inclusive tú y Red. Yo estoy aspirando más bien a otro objetivo. Además ¿Por qué tendría que contártelo a ti?

Yellow miró hacia su taza completamente vencida, suspiró y siguió tomando su café. Green en el interior se sintió un poco mal. Tal vez esa no era la manera de decirlo pero era clara y exacta, objetiva, como él. Cambio rápidamente el tema.

-Sé que se escuchará extraño que después de que yo no te lo diga, te lo pregunte. A ti te gusta Red ¿No es así?

-Eh

-No te molestes en excusarte. Ya todos los sabemos.

Yellow quedó completamente muda. Green levantó las tazas y las colocó en el lava vajillas.

-Supongo que es difícil ocultarlo, de verdad creí que nadie se daría cuenta.

-Pues ya viste que todos nos hemos dado cuenta, menos Red.

-Eso no es problema, no tengo ningún problema.

-Ya llegará el día que se de cuenta.

Yellow le sonrió a Green. Tal vez no le había sacado mucha información sobre Blue, pero al menos sabía que tenía un apoyo. Sin darse cuenta, ya eran cerca de las 3pm de nuevo, Red había ido a casa de Yellow a saludarle y su tío Wilton le había dicho que ella no había regresado desde ayer. Red comenzó a caminar en dirección a Pallet de nuevo y se encontró con Blue, la cual le dio algunas cosas y le pidió que las fuera a entregar a casa de Green.

-¡Red!

-¡Hey, Blue! ¿Qué tal?

-¿Cómo que qué tal? Nos dejaste plantados. Me dejaste plantada.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención. Me entretuve bastante con Misty y…

-Cállate cabeza triangular. No voy a perdonarte jamás esto, a menos que lleves esto a casa de Green. Necesito ir a hacer unas cosas y no tengo tiempo.

-Si las llevo ¿Van a disculparme?

-Lo pensaremos. Ahora llévalas.

-¡Vale!

Red no tuvo mucho problema con llevarlas, después de todo serviría para preguntarle a Green si sabía dónde estaba Yellow. Quería disculparse personalmente con ella por no haber asistido al picnic. Mientras tanto, Green y Yellow siguieron charlando por un pequeño tiempo hasta que alguien llamó a la puerta. Green fue abrir y la persona entró empujando a Green por el pecho.

-¡Green! Venía de paso, Blue me encargó que te viniera a dejar unas cosas y….

Los ojos de Red se abrieron mucho cuando encontró a Yellow sentada en la cocina de Green, llevaba toda la mañana buscándola y estaba con él, ni si quiera había atendido al PokéGear, sintió un golpe extraño en el estomago y una rabia hacia Green que no había sentido nunca antes Pero fingió no sentir nada. Sonrió y crujieron sus dientes.

-Claro Red, pasa. Mi casa es tu casa y la de todos los dexholders…

-¡Yellow!

Red corrió dejando las bolsas que cargaba en el suelo en dirección a Yellow. Ella lo saludó amigablemente.

-¡Llevaba todo el día buscándote!

-Pero Red, apenas son las…4 de la tarde.

-De todas formas. Fui a tu casa y tu tío dijo que no habías llegado desde ayer.

-¡Es cierto! Mi tío debe estar tan preocupado…debo irme ahora

-Yo te llevo. Después de todo quiero contarte algunas cosas ¿Puedo llevarte?

-¿No será mucha molestia Red?

-En lo absoluto. Vámonos.

-Gracias Green, por no echarme de tu casa.

Green los observó por unos segundos y puso un gesto como diciendo "Meh" Red se despidió también indicando las cosas que había mandado Blue. Cerraron la puerta y Red sacó a Aero, ayudó a Yellow a subir y se dirigieron al bosque, que no estaba demasiado lejos Llegaron en cuestión de minutos a su casa y Yellow se bajó rápidamente, movió un tapete que estaba en el suelo y sacó una llave abrió la puerta con rapidez y gritó "¡Tío Wilton!" pero nadie respondió. Red se bajó de Aero y entró a la casa junto a Yellow.

-Supongo que no hay nadie.

-Qué extraño…debe estar en Saffron. Tenía que hacer un encargo…

-¡Chuchu! ¡Qué bueno verte!

Chuchu quien siempre se encontraba a lado de Yellow había regresado por la mañana a dormir en su casa así que ella había permanecido en la casa el tiempo que Yellow estuvo en casa de Green. Red camino divagando un poco por la casa mientras Yellow cogía su PokéGear y le marcaba a su tío, entonces encontró una canasta. Un olor lo embriagó y le abrió el apetito, miró hacia ambos lados y metió mano dentro de ella entonces reconoció aquel tacto. Tallarines, postres de arroz y flan.

Entonces recordó que Blue estaba bastante enojada con él, en su cabeza comenzó a recordar muchas cosas estando a lado de Yellow. Como el beso en la mejilla, los sentimientos en el estomago, las cosquillas que le producía tomarla de la mano en accidentes y la más importante ¿Por qué había hecho su comida favorita? Era la canasta del picnic claro estaba pero ¿Por qué todo seguía entero ahí? Había algo, que Yellow le estaba ocultando. Se giró y Yellow estaba frente a él.

-Mi tío está en Saffron como te dije..

-Yellow ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Yellow se quedo parada sin decir absolutamente nada en un lapso de diez segundos. Red reaccionó y mejoró su pregunta

-Quiero decir ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta en Aero? Hace mucho que no nos alejamos como siempre. Y además, mi nariz huele a tallarines. ¿Preparaste?

-Uh…sí…eran de ayer…

-¿Puedo mirarlos?

-Adelante.

Red levantó la tela que los cubría. Y se veían bastante apetitosos, sólo que fríos. Suspiro, definitivamente era su comida favorita, tan solo verlos le había provocado tener un hambre bestial.

-Quería pedirte perdón por no haber ido al picnic. Pero tú has guardado el picnic y está aquí tan solo…sin que nadie se lo coma…

-Podemos aprovecharlo y hacer un picnic sólo nosotros dos.

-¡Me parece excelente! Entonces ¡No perdamos tiempo!

Red tomó inconscientemente a Yellow de la mano y corrió hacia fuera de la casa. La subió en Aero y ambos volaron hacia el , llegaron justo a tiempo cuando el ocaso apenas estaba comenzando. Tan rápido había pasado el día. Red y Yellow estaban comiendo la comida que ella había preparado. Yellow miró de re-ojo a Red quien estaba completamente feliz sirviéndose su quinta ronda de tallarines.

-Me encantan tus tallarines, son perfectos. Blanditos por fuera y algo crujientes por dentro. Me encantan…

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado Red.

-Me alegra que los hayas hecho.

Yellow sonrió y se acostó en el pasto mirando el cielo, ya se había oscurecido. Estaba segura que su tío no regresaría hasta dentro de varias horas, así que no se preocupó por el paso del tiempo.

-Oye, Yellow…

-Dime Red.

-¿Qué hacías con Green esta mañana?

Yellow se giró a mirar a Red, él estaba sonriendo como siempre, sin embargo parecía preocupado.

-Ayer mientras te esperábamos, me quede dormida en las piernas de Blue. Y al despertar seguía en la casa de Green. Nadie me despertó.

-Bueno, si te vuelven a hacer eso puedes llamarme Yellow. Iré por ti.

-¿Lo harías?

-Claro que sí.

Ambos se sonrieron.

-Yellow, hace unos días me dije a mi mismo que me agradaba estar junto a Misty. Pero la verdad es que no me agrada tanto como estar contigo, se supone que tenía que verla un día de estos para ayudarla en su entrenamiento, oh, es cierto. Era hoy. Vaya, soy muy despistado ¿No?

Yellow se rió en voz baja, la verdad ella pensaba que Red era demasiado despistado, pero sólo asintió.

-Te parece si te voy a dejar a tu casa, voy rápido con Misty y le digo que no podré ir ni hoy, ni mañana, ni pasado…

-¿Por qué no irías?

-Tengo algunas sospechas extrañas….

Red se acostó en el césped con sus brazos flexionados y sus palmas apoyadas en su nuca mientras miraba el cielo.

-¿Sospechas?

-Sí, creo que quiere alejarte de mí, porque está enamorada. No sé si de ti o de mí. –Red rió en voz alta -Son ideas locas mías, pero será mejor asegurarse. ¿No lo crees?

-No, no entiendo…

-Iré a preguntarle qué siente por mi. Y si me lo dice, le diré que no siento lo mismo. A veces creo que soy una mala persona, porque sólo me interesa estar junto a ella para aprender más sobre los combates, fuera de eso no es una grande amiga mía. Aunque, todos mis conocidos son amigos míos.

Yellow miraba intrigada a Red. Él se levantó de pronto y sintió algo extraño. Desde hace días había tenido ganas de hacerlo, no pensó que fuera malo así que lo hizo. Sin previo aviso abrazó a Yellow fuertemente, sintiendo su cuerpo pequeño, frágil y delgado. Entonces suspiró fuertemente, ella olía a frutilla, más exacto su olor era como vainilla. Se separó de ella pero mantenía sus manos en sus hombros.

-No quiero ni pensarlo. Pero si he de elegir con quedarme sólo con un amigo. Me quedaría con Aero. –Red rió para sí mismo. –Es una broma, sabes que me quedaría contigo. ¿No? No tengo otra persona con quien hablar de mis propios sentimientos, sueños y anhelos.

Yellow escuchaba a Red con mucha atención. Nunca se lo había propuesto así, era verdad. ¿Cómo había ella empezado a enamorarse de él? Por sus pequeñas charlas. No eran charlas como hablar sobre regiones, gimnasios o Pokémon. Eran conversaciones intimas, sobre sus sentimientos, su sentir. Era eso lo que enamoraba. Red extendió la mano y Yellow se tomó de ella. Red por inercia la jaló hacia él y volvió a abrazarla.

-Ahora yo también tengo un secreto para ti.

Los ojos de Yellow se abrieron mucho. Red la soltó y la levantó. La colocó en el lomo de Aero e indicó.

-Aero, llévala por favor a casa. Tengo que hacer algo importante.

-Pero, Red…..yo

Aero despegó y Yellow se sujetó fuertemente de su cuello. Red sacó una Pokéball que no le pertenecía y liberó a un Arcanine.

-Bueno amigo, espero que Green no se haya molestado que te tomé prestado.

Red acarició su cabeza y se subió en él. Se dirigió inmediatamente a Cerulean, nuevamente no tenía la mayor idea de por qué quería hablar con Misty sobre aquel tema. Sólo sabía, que tenía que aclarar algunas cosas. Finalmente, después de un largo camino bajó del Arcanine, estaba parado frente al gimnasio y Misty sentada en la puerta, sonrió y sus ojos brillaron al ver a Red.

-¡Pensé que no llegarías!

-Estaba ocupado. Lo siento. –Dijo Red mientras sonreía.

-Pues ahora que estás aquí, podremos entrenar aunque sea tarde y yo…

-Misty, he venido por una razón un tanto extraña. Pero me lo he estado pensando mucho y me gustaría saber si es verdad lo que pienso.

El corazón de Misty se aceleró. Sabía que eran todos esos balbuceos de palabras sin sentido y confusos argumentos. Ella, a pesar de ser enormemente tímida estaba segura que ese día, iba a declararse a Red.

-¿Qué sientes por mí?

El corazón de Misty saltaba por su pecho. Estaba confiada, determinada, había enamorado al gran Red de Pallet. Sonrió seductoramente mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por el cuello.

-Me has descubierto. Pensé que no te darías cuenta nunca Red. Yo realmente…realmente Te amo.

Red dejó su enorme sonrisa y la cambio por una boca semi abierta y las cejas contrarias, una levantada y otra fruncida. Separó inmediatamente a Misty intentando no lastimarla.

-Eh…uh…bueno…yo

-¿Sientes lo mismo Red? Sé que sientes algo, me miras de una forma tan adorable…me hablas tan amable…sé que…

-Uh..Misty. Yo, yo hablo así con todo el mundo. Los trato bien porque es lo correcto, no tengo un trato especial para cada uno…con una excepción. Pero, la excepción…no eres tú. Lo siento, yo…yo no siento lo mismo.

Misty quedó congelada. Su corazón parecía haber pasado de ir a dos mil por minuto a apenas un latido por hora. Tragó saliva.

-Pero…Red…yo pensé que..

-Perdón. Esto es culpa mía. Supongo que te he dado ideas erróneas. Misty, de verdad lo lamento.

-Está bien. Sólo quiero que me respondas una cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Te gusta otra chica ¿Verdad? Me imagino que su nombre es Yellow. ¿No es así?

Red se rascó la cabeza y empezó a reír nerviosamente. Después se dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

-Puede ser. Es un secreto.

Seguido de esto, volvió a reír nerviosamente. Le bastó eso a Misty. Ahora ella lo sabía, era Yellow quien se había metido entre Red y Ella. ¿Cómo era posible? Una niña ¿Le había ganado una niña? Mordió su lengua y sonrió a Red crujiendo los dientes.

-Es tarde. Debo irme Misty…Espero podamos entrenar a tus Pokémon después ¿Vale? Seguimos siendo amigos.

-Ya no necesitaré tu ayuda Red. Al menos no por ahora, deja que lo entrene yo sola un tiempo.

-Me sorprendes, siempre tienes tan buenas técnicas.

-¡Buenas noches Red!

-¡Buenas noches Misty!

Red se sentía feliz. Imaginó que sería más complicado, pero nunca se imaginó que las mujeres son más rencorosas de lo que uno piensa. Se subió en Arcanine y lo dirigió nuevamente hacia casa de Yellow. Mientras, ella había telefoneado a Blue.

-¿Blue?

-¡Hola Yellow! ¿Qué tal todo? Estamos planeando salir mañana con los Dexholders, pero ya sé que no vas a querer ir…pero

-Pasó algo…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso? ¡Yellow, dime!

-No, no ¡Tranquila! No es nada malo, creo.

-¿Entonces?

-Red se fue hace unos veinte minutos, fue a hablar con Misty

-¡Arrgg! ¡Esa chica! ¡Ya me va a escuchar!

-No, Blue, espera. Pasa que…se supone…hoy Red tenía que estar con ella, pero se quedó conmigo. Se sentía mal por no haber ido al picnic, comimos de lo que preparé para él entonces me dijo..que él me tenía un secreto.

-Ajá….

-Pero no quiso decírmelo. Después, me dijo que tenía que ir a casa de Misty, para decirle que no podía quedar con ella. Entonces, me dijo que tenía sospechas que quería alejarlo de mi, y supuso que tal vez ella está enamorada de él

-¿Sólo tal vez? ¡Que despierte! ¡Es obvio que sí! ¿Qué pasó después?

-Ha ido a aclarar las cosas con ella. Me abrazó…y dijo que de todas las personas…a mi me elegiría.

-¡Bien! ¡Hasta que al fin dice algo coherente! ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Dimelo!

-Pues…él..

Yellow escuchó la puerta tocar tres veces, con intervalos de 3 segundos por toque. Sólo había una persona que tocaba así. Red.

-¡Está en la puerta!

-¡Pues ve a abrirle!

-¡Voy, voy a colgar!

-¡Ve por él Yellow!

Yellow colgó el teléfono. No estaba segura de por qué se sentía tan nerviosa. Mil y un cosas se le pasaron en la mente, tal vez Red y Misty habían quedado…tal vez Misty le había besado…No quería pensar cosas negativas, respiró hondamente y preguntó "¿Quién toca?"

-Un secuestrador, ah, digo, un ladro. Ah, digo…Soy Gold.

Yellow rió. Esa era la voz de Red. La conocía perfectamente. Abrió la puerta, Red se encontraba sonriéndole de oreja a oreja. Se rió al verla, pero no era una risa como contaban algo gracioso, si no más bien una risa nerviosa.

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Sí, sí…

Red se limpió los zapatos y pasó. Cerraron la puerta y se sentó junto a ella en la sala.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo…cómo te fue?

-Nada mal ¡Se lo tomó bastante bien! Y mis sospechas eran correctas. Al parecer… -Red se rascó la cabeza con un gesto gracioso –Yo le gusto a Misty, pero, ella a mi no. Digo, sí, sí me gusta…es una buena amiga. ¿Es lo mismo? Bueno, a lo que me refiero es que, me agrada. Sí, es eso. Ella me agrada. Es linda sí, es graciosa sí, es inteligente sí. Pero, pero…

Red se detuvo mirando a Yellow fijamente. Su cabello ahora estaba suelto y tenía puesta su pijama que consistía en un vestido largo y rosado con caras de Pikachu en él. Sonrió.

-Pero…¿Qué…Red?

-No…no se parece ni un poco a ti…

Inconscientemente Red llevó su mano que llevaba puesta sus guanteras y acarició la mejilla de Yellow. Ella se paralizó al contacto. Red al darse cuenta de que Yellow se había sentido incomoda retiró su mano rápidamente y rió nervioso.

-Perdón dije algo extraño ¿Verdad? Supongo que es la noche que me ha convertido en un…¡Pokézombie!

Red estiró sus brazos haciendo una cara extraña y gritando. Yellow se asustó, pero rió. Se levantó del sofá y comenzó a correr. Red caminó con las manos estiradas gruñendo como una especie de Nidoran, pero a pasos rápidos corría en busca de Yellow. Cuando al fin la atrapó quedaron justos y abrazados. Red podía asegurar que sentía el latir de un corazón ajeno al suyo, el corazón de Yellow. Pero era difícil diferenciarlos, eran demasiado rápidos ambos. Red se giró y se encontró con el rostro de Yellow mirándolo fijamente. Ambos se rieron pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Creo que perdí…

-Sí, has perdido.

-Bueno..¿Tienes hambre Red? Puedo prepararte un…

Yellow intentó zafarse de los brazos de Red, pero él la sostenía fuertemente. Se giró a mirarlo fijamente y dejó de oponer tanta resistencia. Se miraron fijamente y entonces Red tragó saliva. Se encontraba nervioso, lo había estado antes pero no de esta manera. Yellow levantó sus brazos débilmente hacia su rostro.

-Aún no ha terminado el juego. Hay una cosa aún que tengo que hacer.

Yellow se encontraba totalmente muda, sus piernas le temblaban. _"¿Qué debo hacer?"_ repetía en su mente _"¡Si tan sólo Blue me pudiera ayudar! ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?"_ Red se acercó a su rostro y pronunció en voz baja

-Tengo que…

Y sin tener ninguno de los dos experiencia. Juntaron sus rostros, sus labios rozaban y Yellow podía sentir la respiración de Red sobre la suya. Tenía que hacer algo justo ahora, o todo el plan se vendría abajo. Gracias a Arceus, Pika y Chuchu ayudaron a sus entrenadores temerosos dándoles un pequeño choque de electricidad en las piernas, ambos saltaron y sus labios de unieron. Abrieron los ojos de golpe, sus cuerpos se querían separar…pero no lo hicieron. Al contrario, permanecieron con los ojos abiertos unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a cerrarlos y disfrutar el pequeño beso que ahora estaban presenciando. Yellow movió sus manos hacia su cabeza y Red hacia su espalda, profundizaron el beso de manera torpe y estuvieron así por unos cinco minutos. Se separaron y se miraron nerviosamente. Yellow sabía que era ahora o nunca.

-Red…tú…eh…me…me….

-Tú me gustas Yellow. Me gustas mucho. Me di cuenta hace unos días, pero no pensé que sintieras lo mismo. Ya sabes…luego de haberte dicho que eras mi mejor amiga. Ja…ja…pero…no lo sé…Es extraño. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.

Red abrazó a Yellow sonriendo. Se sentía bien abrazarla, y se sentía aún mejor haberle dicho sus sentimientos. Los tenía claros, y también se sentía bien consigo mismo, como si hubiera dejado una gran carga.

-También siento lo mismo….pero yo tenía miedo de decírtelo. Porque siempre estás tan ocupado pensando en otras cosas…y…

-Siento no haberte dado el tiempo que merecías. Pero ahora voy a dártelo. –Dijo Red mientras le sonreía sin dejar de abrazarla

-Nunca pensé que podrías enamorarte de mi.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque…soy tan inútil, no soy bonita, no soy femenina, no soy una buena entrenadora y…

Red se separó del abrazo y puso sus brazos estirados tomandola por los hombros con el rostro serio.

-No vuelvas a decir que eres inútil. Voy a enojarme contigo si vuelves a hacerlo. Tampoco digas que no eres bonita. ¿Es qué nunca te has visto? Lo eres y mucho. Tal vez por eso me sentía inseguro conmigo mismo.

Yellow le sonrió a Red, y volvieron a abrazarse. Después de eso, discutieron algunas cosas son respecto a sus sentimientos, rieron muchas veces y al final decidieron llevar la amistad a algo más, prometiendo que pasara lo que pasara, no dejarían de quererse, pese que no funcionara. Red revisó su PokéGear y se asustó, ya era demasiado tarde. Se despidió de Yellow en la entrada y le dio un beso rápido antes de correr como si fuese un cobarde y subirse en Aero. Yello se rió ante esa acción. Se sonrieron y Red partió a su casa. Al día siguiente, Red telefoneó a Yellow.

-¡Buenos días Yellow!

-Buenos días Red…

-Me llamó Blue ayer por la noche y bueno…espero que me perdones…hice algo muy malo ayer por la noche…

-¿Qué..qué pasó?

-Le dije a Blue que nosotros dos estamos saliendo…

Yellow suspiró. Se imaginaba algo peor, algo como que lo de ayer había sido puro juego. Haberle dicho a Blue era de lo más inofensivo, pensó para ella misma. Qué equivocada estaba.

-Oh, está bien Red. No te disculpes.

-¡Uhhh! Pensé que te enfadarías…qué bueno que no. Pasaré por ti en unos diez minutos. Dijo que vamos a salir todos a tomar un helado. ¡Nos vemos!

-¡Adiós Red!

Yellow suspiró cuando colgó. Estaba sumamente feliz. Nunca en su vida se había imaginado a lado de Red. Pensó que nada podría salir mal, absolutamente nada. Se lavó la cara y comenzó a buscar entre su armario ropa que no había usado nunca, y que eran regalos de Ruby y Blue. Se sonrió en el espejo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Mientras, los Dexholders por primera vez también habían llegado todos temprano.

-¡Blue! ¡Blue! ¡Dime que es verdad la llamada de anoche! –Dijo Sapphire entusiasmada. Había llegado temprano, porque Blue le había contado a todos la noticia. Se las había arreglado incluso para sacarles una foto a escondidas y publicarla en el periódico como la pareja del año. No se podía confiar un secreto así a Blue.

-¡Sí! ¡Dinos! ¡Quiero saber si gané la apuesta! –Dijo Gold mientras comía su helado de vainilla.

Green se encontraba ahí también, con su mismo café. Parecía indiferente ante la noticia y todo lo relacionado a ella, pero en el interior se sentía orgulloso. Al fin ellos dos juntos. Ruby también estaba atento al tema, tenía tan buenas ideas sobre cómo arreglar a Yellow para su primera cita con Red. Al fin encontraría una buena excusa para arreglarla _"como una mujer"_ de verdad. Silver también se encontraba ahí, jugando con una Pokéball en la mano. Blue los miró pícaramente y finalmente habló.

-Señorita Crystal, señorita Sapphire y señorita Ruby y Silver. Nuestro plan ha funcionado. ¡Hemos vencido al enemigo! ¡Red y Yellow ya son pareja!

Ruby y Silver fruncieron el ceño. Pero hicieron como si no hubieran escuchado el _"señorita"_ para ellos. Gold celebró fuertemente y pidió a Green sus 300 pokédolares.

-Te lo dije. Red no era gay.

-Estaba tan seguro…

-Pero, si tú no has hecho nada. No hicimos nada del plan que escribiste.

-Ah, es que eso era el plan B. Pero yo hice el plan A y funcionó. Sólo que era super secreto y no podías saberlo.

Dijo Blue excusándose y llevándose todos los créditos.

-Bueno, el punto aquí es que ahora al fin los veremos felices –Dijo Crystal con una gran sonrisa

-¡Y qué lo digas! Ahora sólo nos faltan otros dos… -Dijo Sapphire mientras le daba un codazo a Gold quien estaba junto a Crystal. Crystal enrojeció

-¡Pues lo mismo digo de ti! –Expresó rápidamente

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué me insinuas?

Sapphire y Crystal comenzaron a gritonearse al igual que Gold y Ruby, mientras Silver repetía que se tranquilizaran. Green sólo miraba tomando su café. Blue reía, todo parecía que iría mejor que antes. Entonces, revisó la hora…Red y Yellow ya llevaban bastante de retraso.

Yellow se encontraba lista. Y decidió esperar a Red a fuera. Pero Red la llamó diciéndole si podían verse a fuera del bosque Viridian. Yellow asintió y caminó con un bolso pequeño junto a ella y Chuchu. Estaba emocionada, esto parecía ser como su primera cita, aunque estuvieran los demás PokédexHolders. Mientras caminaba sintió una presencia extraña, se giró.

-Cálmate Yellow…has caminado por el bosque…siempre…debe ser algún Caterpie…además..ningún Pokémon puede atacarme, sólo lo hacen si sienten amenaza y…tengo Viridian Mind….y…tú me protegerías ¿Verdad Chuchu?

Chuchu dijo _"Chuchu"_ en un volumen alto. Yellow sonrió y continuo caminando, pero de pronto los pasos que había ignorado anteriormente se escuchaban más fuertes, el miedo la invadió al escuchar un gruñido parecido al de un Nidoqueen o Nidoking, corrió con el pánico dominándola hasta que se torció un tobillo, se giró. Efectivamente un Nidoking la estaba persiguiendo con su cuerno en alto, Yellow intentó tratar de hacerle comprender que era inofensiva, pero el Nidoking rechazaba el ViridianMind, cerró sus ojos y escuchó un

-¡Pika! ¡Impactrueno!

Un rayo salió desde el cielo derribando al Nidoking, los arboles se movieron bruscamente por el viento que salía de unas alas, era Aero y en él estaba Red. Saltó desde una altura de tres metros y corrió hacia Yellow quien se encontraba en el suelo.

-¡Yellow! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás bien? ¡Perdón! No pensé que algo así podría pasar y ¡Perdón! ¿¡Estás bien?!

Yellow asintió. Sus manos le temblaban, y entonces su mirada se congeló. El Nidoking se había levantado nuevamente y comenzó a correr en dirección suya.

-¡RED! ¡ATRÁS DE TI!

Red se giró, pudo ver como el Nidoking se acercaba rápidamente, estaba ya a tan sólo cinco metros de distancia. Tragó saliva y estiró sus brazos abrazando a Yellow compactándola contra una roca. Cerró los ojos, y el cuerno del Nidoking lo atravesó, soltando una gran cantidad de sangre. Yellow gritó horrorizada, tan agudo que los Pidgeys que se encontraban en los arboles volaron. Red la miró sin el brillo en sus ojos, y se cayó delante de ella. Yellow escuchó una voz familiar

-¡NO! ¡NIDOKING, REGRESA!

Una silueta negra salió de entre los arboles y comenzó a correr con el Nidoking tras ella. Los ojos de Yellow se dilataron. Esa voz…la conocía. Pero eso no fue lo importante ahora. Tomó el PokéGear

-¡BLUE, BLUE CONTESTA!

-¿Yellow? ¿Dónde están Red y tú? Ya vamos por la tercera ronda y..

-¡Un Nidoking nos atacó! ¡Red está muy mal, es, es está sangrando, y, y, y, yo no sé que, que hacer! ¡Estoy asustada!

Blue cambió su rostro completamente mientras todos los DexHolders reían. Pararon sus risas cuando Blue gritó.

-¡CÁLMATE! ¿Dónde estás?¿DONDE ESTÁS YELLOW?

-En, en, en el bosque Viridian.

Blue comenzó a titubear, sus manos le temblaron pero con voz firme gritó en el PokéGear

-¡Rasgate la ropa y deten la hemorragia! ¡Estaré ahí en minutos!

Blue colgó el PokéGear con las manos aún temblando.

-¡¿Qué pasó Blue?! ¿Era Yellow? ¿Qué paso? –Dijo Crystal en un tono de pánico.

-¡Red y Yellow fueron atacados por un Nidoking salvaje! Rápido, llama al centro Pokémon yo iré con Yellow al bosque Viridian. ¡Green, dame un Pokémon! ¡El que sea que sepa vuelo! ¡Ahora!

-¡Iré contigo!

Sapphire y Ruby liberaron a sus Pokémon y se subieron en ellos dirigiéndose rápidamente al centro Pokémon más cercano suyo. Crystal llamó a la policía y Silver trató de tranquilizar a Blue.

-¡No, no tengo a mis Pokémon aquí!

-¡Liberaré en Arcanine! Iremos en él –Dijo Green mientras sacaba sus Pokéballs, y notó que no tenía a Arcanine.

-¡No está Green! ¿¡Donde lo has metido?! -Gritó Blue histerica

-¡No lo sé! ¡No tengo idea! ¡Charizard! ¡Iremos en Charizard!

Green actuó rápidamente y se subió en Charizard junto a Blue. Ambos volaron produciendo un enorme desastre en la mesa donde comían. En ella se había quedado un helado que comenzaban a derretirse, el helado que iba a compartir Red con Yellow.

* * *

¡Cómo les prometí! Las cosas ahora sí se van a poner intensas. ¿Recuerdan lo que Yellow dijo sobre un accidente? Ahora la historia va concordando. ¡Esperen al próximo capitulo!


	4. Una mala entrenadora

¡Hola! Estaba leyendo los reviews del capítulo y me reí muchísimo con un guest que tenía por nombre "Pennywise" el nombre del payaso de la película "It" basada en el libro de Stephen King. ¡Wih!

* * *

Blue comenzó a titubear, sus manos le temblaron pero con voz firme gritó en el PokéGear

-¡Rasgate la ropa y deten la hemorragia! ¡Estaré ahí en minutos!

Blue colgó el PokéGear con las manos aún temblando.

-¡¿Qué pasó Blue?! ¿Era Yellow? ¿Qué paso? –Dijo Crystal en un tono de pánico.

-¡Red y Yellow fueron atacados por un Nidoking salvaje! Rápido, llama al centro Pokémon yo iré con Yellow al bosque Viridian. ¡Green, dame un Pokémon! ¡El que sea que sepa vuelo! ¡Ahora!

-¡Iré contigo!

Sapphire y Ruby liberaron a sus Pokémon y se subieron en ellos dirigiéndose rápidamente al centro Pokémon más cercano suyo. Crystal llamó a la policía y Silver trató de tranquilizar a Blue.

-¡No, no tengo a mis Pokémon aquí!

-¡Liberaré en Arcaine! Iremos en él –Dijo Green mientras sacaba sus Pokéballs, y notó que no tenía a Arcaine.

-¡No está Green! ¿¡Donde lo has metido?!

-¡Charizard! ¡Iremos en Charizard!

Green actuó rápidamente y se subió en Charizard junto a Blue. Ambos volaron produciendo un enorme desastre en la mesa donde comían. En ella se había quedado un helado que comenzaban a derretirse, el helado que iba a compartir Red con Yellow.

Yellow no sabía que hacer, sus manos le temblaban y su garganta dolía por el gritó que había lanzado. Echó a llorar mientras rompía su vestido nuevo para rodear el cuerpo de Red que poco a poco comenzaba a ponerse frío. Yellow sostuvo su cuerpo en sus piernas y lo abrazó fuertemente. Recordó que tenía una habilidad de poder curar a los Pokémon, así que sujetó la herida de Red y trató de hacer lo mismo, pero no tuvo éxito. Cuando su respiración empezó a cortarse apareció Blue y Green en Charizard destruyendo muchos árboles. Yellow se quitó de Red de inmediato y Blue apretó más el trozo de tela, pasaron cinco minutos más antes que la ambulancia Pokémon llegara y se llevara a Red junto a sus tres amigos. Llevaron de urgencias a Red y como era de esperarse ni a Yellow ni a Blue o Green los dejaron pasar. Ellos salieron a la sala de espera pero Yellow se sentó a fuera de la sala donde se encontraba Red internado. Había pasado ya cinco horas de la operación de urgencia, tenían que coser la herida que había provocado el Nidoking. Blue se sentó junto a Yellow al notar que comenzaba a hacerse de noche ya que ellos habían quedado a las 7 y ya eran más de las 12 de la noche.

-Yellow. Deberías ir a dormir.

-¡Nunca! ¡Nunca dejaría a Red!

-Él estará bien. Está en buenas manos…tú deberías descansar aunque sea un momento.

-No voy a moverme de aquí hasta que sepa que está bien…

Blue sonrió. Le dio un beso a Yellow en la frente.

-Por favor, si necesitas dormir duerme. Aunque sea en aquella banca. Pero duerme Yellow. Tienes que descansar.

Yellow asintió y Blue se retiró junto a Green. Silver que estaba a punto de irse le dejó su chaqueta sin mirarla al rostro. Y se retiró también, poco a poco la gente comenzó a irse, quedando únicamente algunas enfermeras y doctores especializados tanto en Pokémon como en humanos. Yellow se colocó la chaqueta de Silver y se sentó frente a la habitación donde Red estaba. Sus ojos le pesaban y se acostó en la banca, parpadeó lentamente hasta quedar dormida.

Mientras tanto, Sapphire y Gold llegaron a casa de Green. Donde se encontraba Silver, Blue y por supuesto Green. Todos discutían sobre el accidente, tratando de sacar conclusiones sobre cómo podría haber pasado. Sapphire y Ruby habían ido personalmente con la policía a la escena. Ruby se cansó y regresó al hospital. Fueron Sapphire y Crystal las últimas en llegar a casa de Green. No sin antes haber sacado sus propias conclusiones.

-No ha sido un accidente. Crys y yo fuimos al bosque Viridian y hemos descubierto esto. –Dijo Sapphire con el rostro sumamente serio mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Dijo Blue totalmente interesada

-Estuve estudiando las huellas, y el Nidoking apareció de pronto. O sea, me refiero a que el Nidoking era de un entrenador el cual lo sacó cerca de donde Yellow caminaba, supe esto por las huellas. Las seguí y no hubo rastro. Además, que los Nidoking sólo evolucionan con Moon Stone, sólo hay una en cien de posibilidades que un entrenador haya abandonado a su Nidoking y lo haya soltado justamente para atacar a Yellow, la cual debemos recalcar tiene Viridian Mind, significa que podía detener al Nidoking si éste hubiera sido salvaje, pero no es así. El Nidoking seguía las ordenes de un entrenador, por eso no se detuvo, pero al Red atravesarse lo atacó a él. Significa que el entrenador, nombremosle entrenador equis, ordenó al Nidoking "Ataca" simplemente. Según el testimonio de Yellow, el Nidoking la perseguía a ella. Puedo deducir que el Entrenador X no podía mostrarle al Nidoking cómo era Yellow ya que no había estado nunca en contacto con ella. Eso explica que no se detuviera al atravesarse Red. Que un Pokémon de algún entrenador no conozca a Yellow puede significar que el Pokémon era recién atrapado o entrenador X lo había evolucionado recién…y no tenía conocimiento de Yellow. Conclusión, no fue un accidente. Entrenador X atacó a Yellow y a Red intencionalmente

En lo absoluto, todos quedaron perplejos ante el análisis perfecto de Crystal. Sapphire asintió.

-Ahora necesitamos hacer una lista de los posibles entrenadores que tienen un Nidoking recién evolucionado.

Blue abrió mucho los ojos. Después gruñó mientras golpeaba con el puño la mesa de vidrio.

-¡Misty!

-¿De qué hablas hermana? Misty es líder del gimnasio de agua. No podría tener a Nidoking. –Inquirió Silver

-No Silver, Red explicó a Blue que estaba ayudando a Misty a entrenar a su nuevo Nidoking.

-¡Exacto! Fue hace apenas unos días, cuando sucedió lo del picnic. Red faltó por quedar con Misty y entrenar. Al Nidoking que acaba de evolucionar. –Expresó Blue

-Pero ¿Qué haría Misty en el bosque Viridian? –Preguntó Crystal con una libreta donde apuntaba sus cosas

-Yellow me llamó anoche explicando que Red iba a aclarar las cosas con Misty. Pero al final no me dijo qué tipo de cosas. Debo suponer que ha ido a decirle que Red no gustaba de Misty y entonces…

-¡Ella cobró venganza atacando a Yellow! –Gritó Sapphire

-Pero, eso suena un poco descabellado…-Dijo Silver mientras trataba de acoplar la información

-Misty está locamente enamorada de Red. –Inquirió Blue.

-Y si está locamente enamorada de Red, sólo significa…¡Qué puede hacerle daño a Yellow estando sola en el hospital! –Replicó Crystal

Blue gruñó en su lugar. Se levantó y se puso un abrigo, tomando sus Pokéballs en una bolsa

-¿A dónde vas? –Preguntó Green con el ceño fruncido. –Es noche. Si sales a esta hora pueden hacerte algo.

-Tengo que ir a cuidar de mi mejor amiga. –Dijo Blue mientras terminaba de abrocharse el abrigo y se dirigía a la entrada.

Green se levantó de su sillón. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así mientras todos estaban sentados. Tomó a Blue de la muñeca y la miró fijamente.

-No puedes salir. Son más de las dos de la mañana.

Blue dirigió una mirada macabra a Green y se zafó de él. Sacó una de sus Pokéballs y la librero, de ella salió una Nidoqueen. Green se hizo hacia atrás y Blue cerró la puerta.

-Escucha con atención. Si Green o cualquier otro Dexholder intenta salir por esta puerta para detenerme, por favor, evitalo. Necesito hacer algo importante. Confiaré en ti mi pequeña.

Su Nidoqueen asintió y se puso en posición de batalla. Green abrió la puerta y miró al Nidoqueen a punto de atacarle. Liberó a su Charizard y le ordenó Lanzallamas hacia el Nidoqueen de Blue.

-¡BLUE, HE DICHO QUE TE DETENGAS!

Blue se giró, liberó a su abra y con el rostro completamente enfurecido gritó "¡Teletransportación!" Green corrió entre la batalla estirando el brazo, pero fue imposible. Blue ya se había ido.

-Chica ruidosa….Charizard ¡Vuelo!

Green saltó hacia su Charizard y lanzó una mirada a la casa.

-Crystal, te dejo la casa. Por favor, no dejes que Sapphire toque nada.

Crystal asintió y cerró la puerta. Green se elevó en Charizard indicándole ir al centro Pokémon de Viridian lo más rápido posible. Por alguna razón sentía miedo, conocía a Misty de poco pero Green era muy observador, sabía que esa chica tenía serios problemas y haría lo que fuese por Red. Inclusive atacar a Yellow sin importar que estuviera en el hospital. Yellow era su amiga, así que debía protegerla, pero también le importaba proteger a Blue. Blue siempre actuaba y luego pensaba. Apretó su puño mientras se dirigía ahí.

Blue apareció fuera del Centro Pokémon, todo a su alrededor estaba desierto. Regresó a su Abra y entró. Corrió hacia la sala donde Red estaba y descubrió que Yellow se encontraba dormida en la banca, y cómo lo supuso, sola. Suspiró. Se sentó junto a ella acariciándole el cabello.

-Menos mal….

Blue bostezó. Revisó la hora, eran cuarto para las cuatro de la mañana. Liberó a Blastoise de su Pokéball.

-Blasty, cariño. Por favor, cuida de Yellow y de mi. Estoy cansada…debo dormir. Si alguien se acerca, utiliza Hydropump y aléjalo de nosotras. No te fíes de nadie y menos de un pelirrojo.

Blue se acomodó entre la banca de Yellow. Y finalmente se durmió. A la mañana siguiente al despertar, Yellow se encontraba dormida aún. Blue se estiró y se talló los ojos entonces, encontró a su Blastoise dormido junto a Green, que tenía toda la ropa empapada.

-¡Green!

Green abrió los ojos, la miró de re-ojo y volvió a cerrarlos.

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

-¿Qué más? Cuidandolas.

-Dije que no me siguieras…

Green se levantó limpiándose el polvo de la ropa y miró fijamente a Blue.

-Dije que te detuvieras. Estamos enfrentándonos a una maniaca y tú quieres salir a las 3 de la mañana ¿Sola? Eso sí que no. No te dejaré salir a ningún lado sola.

Blue sintió como la piel se le erizaba y también un dolor en el estomago. Pero intentó ocultarlo, y se giró a otro lado.

-Cómo quieras…¿No han dicho nada de Red?

-No, pero Ruby llamó hace rato. Viene a traernos comida.

Blue suspiró. Yellow despertó momentos después, y entonces se alarmó. Se levantó de la banca y corrió hacia la ventanilla de la puerta

-¿Red? ¿Red?

-Tranquila Yellow. Red sigue ahí, no se ha ido a ningún sitio.

Una enfermera salió de la habitación de Red. Con una tablilla en la mano.

-¿Cómo está Red enferma? –Preguntó Yellow con extrema preocupación.

-Gracias a Arceus, se ha salvado. No hubo necesidad de hacer cirugía, el sanó. Ahora estará en reposo, posiblemente se recupere dentro de poco. Han tenido suerte.

-¿Puedo…puedo pasar a verlo?

-Claro que sí. Creo que ya estará despierto. –Respondió la enfermera con un rostro alegre. Yellow asintió y entró sin pensarlo dos veces. Red recién empezaba a abrir los ojos, y entonces estuvo a punto de levantarse

-¡Yellow! ¡Yellow! ¿Estás bien?

-¡Red! ¡No te muevas por favor! –Gritó Yellow mientras corría hacia la camilla de Red y lo abrazaba. Red suspiró profundamente mientras abrazaba a Yellow débilmente.

-Dime que no te ha pasado nada a ti…por favor…

-No me ha pasado nada Red.

-Te he protegido bien entonces ¿No? Tendrás que contárselo a Wilton…. –Expresó Red con una sonrisa temblorosa. Yellow lo miró y comenzó a llorar

-¿Dije algo malo?

-No…Red…es sólo…que…yo pensé que….tú…

-¿Moriría y te dejaría sola? De eso ni hablar.

Dijo Red mientras removía las lagrimas de Yellow con sus dedos. Se abrazaron una vez más. Entonces Red inclinó su rostro para besarle, pero pensó que no se había lavado los dientes en un tiempo así que prefirió reír.

-¿Y Pika y Chuchu?

-Están en casa de Green. Ellos están bien Red. También Aero, y todos estamos bien.

-Menos mal…¿Tú dijiste que también estabas bien, no?

-Sí Red. Yo ya estoy bien ahora que estás despierto.

Se abrió la puerta y era Green con una charola de comida.

-Buen día rival, al parecer mi plan para deshacerme de ti ha fallado. Ojala esta comida envenenada funcione.

Red echó a reír fuertemente y Yellow pensó que no había otra música más hermosa en el mundo que oírlo reir y saber que todo su mundo estaba bien.

-Hablando de comida, Blue quiere hablar contigo en privado Yellow. No te preocupes, cuidaré de Red. No me gustaría que alguien se deshiciese de mi único rival.

Yellow asintió y salió de la sala. Blue se encontraba comiendo arroz y movió su mano para indicar a Yellow que se sentase y así hizo. Mientras comían y hablaban sobre Red, Blue tragó saliva.

-Yellow, hay algo que debes saber…sobre el accidente de ayer…

-¿Qué pasa Blue?

-Si te digo esto. Es porque estoy preocupada sobre lo que Misty pueda hacerte a ti y a Red. Y debo admitir que es culpa mía que ella sepa que ustedes dos son pareja. Perdón, Yellow. Se lo he contado a todos. Debo suponer que ella lo sabe por ello. Pero aquí lo importante no es si Misty lo sabía o no. Crystal y Sapphire examinaron la escena con ayuda de la policía. Como todos sabemos, Nidoking evoluciona con Moon Stone, significa que el Nidoking era de un entrenador. Y Nidoking tenía las simples ordenes de "Atacar" porque seguramente no te conocía, por ello atacó sin problemas a Red.

Yellow comenzó a hacer memoria de aquella silueta. Tenía la forma de una mujer y la voz que le sonaba familiar…era la voz de Misty. Además que Red había mencionado que ayudaba a Misty a entrenar a un Nidoking. Abrió mucho los ojos, todo concordaba. Yellow asintió mientras unía los hechos en su cabeza.

-Si he dicho esto, es para que estés con cuidado Yellow. He traído a Pika y Chuchu conmigo. Aquí están las Pokéballs. Tengo que hacer algunas cosas….¿Estarás bien mientras yo no esté? O te dejo a Blasty, él puede cuidarte perfectamente.

-No te preocupes Blue. Estaré bien. No me iré del centro Pokémon hasta que Red salga.

-Vale, después de lo que pasó. Confío en que Red volverá a salvarte. Cuídate Yellow, por favor.

-¡Gracias Blue!

Blue sonrió a Yellow y Green salió de la sala. Se fue junto a Blue y Yellow volvió a ingresar a la sala donde Red estaba sentándose junto a él. Le tomó la mano mientras Red comía una bola de arroz.

-Tengo mucha hambre ¿Estuve en coma o algo así?

-No Red. Gracias a Arceus no…pero es bueno que comas. Necesitas regenerar toda la sangre que derramaste.

-Supongo. Si eso significa que seguiré comiendo hasta hartar entonces estará bien.

Red apretó fuertemente la mano de Yellow. Entonces hizo un gesto extraño de dolor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa Red? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamo a una enfermera?

-No Yellow. Estoy bien, sólo me duele un poco el abdomen…

-¿Puedo…puedo mirar?

-Uh, sí. Claro.

Yellow pasó sus manos por la bata del hospital de Red antes de levantarla un poco, el rostro de Red se sonrojó y le tomó las manos evitando que continuara

-Sabes. Recordé que estoy desnudo. Mejor luego te lo muestro ¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¡Por favor!

Yellow se sonrojó también y rió para ella misma

-Disculpa…

-No es tu culpa. Ahora, necesito saber quién me ha desnudado. ¿Fuiste tú? Si has sido tú entonces no hay problema con levantar mi bata de hospital.

Red rió en voz alta antes de abrazar a Yellow.

-¡Te extrañé tanto! Espera ¿Esa es la chaqueta de Silver? ¿Por qué la tienes? Ponte la mía, está en esa silla.

Expresó Red con el ceño fruncido, Yellow rió. Sabía que ese tono era un tono celoso, pero también a juego. Se abrazó de Red dándole un beso en la mejilla. Red volvió a chillar de dolor. Pero después rió. Una enfermera entró después de ello y pidió a Yellow que saliera para poder revisarle. Pasaron cerca de 40 minutos y la enfermera salió.

-Él está bien. Le acabamos de trasplantar sangre para que se recupere totalmente. Si pasa esta noche para mañana estará dado de alta. Mientras tanto, hemos tenido que dormirlo ya que nos estaba ocultando que el abdomen le dolía terriblemente, pero es totalmente normal.

-Gracias…

La enfermera se retiró. Y Yellow quedó sola. El día pasó rápido, Red despertó horas después y Yellow volvió a entrar. Hablaron por más tiempo y esta vez Yellow le entregó a Pika. Pika durmió con él y Red se durmió después mientras hablaba con Yellow. Sin haberse dado cuenta ya eran más de las diez de la noche. Red se había quejado de dolor todo el día, inclusive en una ocasión se le salió una lágrima, pero aún sonreía. Cuando estuvo profundamente dormido, volvió a llorar. Seguramente era por el dolor intenso del cuerpo. Yellow no soportaba ver a Red de esa manera. Era noche cuando Yellow quedó completamente sola en el Centro Pokémon y Hospital de Viridian. Se había quedado dormida un par de veces y no paraba de tener pesadillas relacionadas con Misty y lo que había hecho a ambos. También recordó las veces que Misty hablaba mal de ella a sus espaldas, degradándola como entrenadora, haciéndola sentir mal, diciéndole que nunca nadie se fijaría en ella. Yellow entonces tuvo una pesadilla donde encontraba a Red cubierto en sangre en su camilla, cuando ella se acercaba a él era demasiado tarde, Red estaba muerto. Yellow se giraba y Misty la veía detenidamente con su Nidoking cubierto en sangre.

-Si no era mío. Menos tuyo.

Despertó agitada. Las enfermeras corrían. Red había tenido un desgarre en los puntos que le habían puesto en el abdomen. El repetir _"Ti-ti-ti"_ de la maquina comenzaba a volverla loca. Después de varias horas lograron estabilizarlo, era obvio que mañana por la mañana Red no estaría dado de alta. Finalmente, entre la falta de dormir y sin comer…sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía. El odio la invadió, el gemir de dolor de Red y su sonrisa apagada…Fue suficiente. No lo aguantó más, y dejó la chaqueta de Red en la banca.

La luna brillaba especialmente aquel día, sus rayos de luz atravesaban las copas de los árboles y se metían entre los huecos de las hojas de los mismos para tocar el césped mojado de rocío de Cerulean. Toda la gente estaba dormida, absolutamente toda y muy profundamente. Un somnífero de gran intensidad había rociado la ciudad entera, tal vez fue provocado por un Vileplume de un gran nivel. Un cabello amarillo se movía con el aire que hacia esa noche tan mágica y especial. Los pequeños pasos de un pikachu y los pasos de la chica también se escuchaban en el crujir de las hojas secas. La chica de estatura pequeña, ropa extraña, cabello rubio y recogido llevaba el nombre de Yellow, conocida por otros también como Amarillo de bosque Viridian. Yellow llevaba la mirada baja pero su aspecto parecía sombrío, su rostro era neutral caminaba directamente hacia el gimnasio de Cerulean, el hogar de la sirena distorsionada que por alguna razón no había sido afectada por el somnífero de gran intensidad. Yellow abrió ambas puertas del gimnasio justo en el momento que Misty, iba a apagar la luz. Yellow y Misty combatieron y Yellow resultó ganadora. Sin embargo, ganar la medalla de Cerulean no era exactamente lo que ella buscaba.

-Red-san está muy mal en el hospital. Estoy segura que ya sabes que fue lo que pasó, fue atacado por un Pokémon, cosa muy extraña ya que no había sucedido antes, la gente dice que ha sido un accidente pero…yo no lo creo así…

Yellow metió su mano en su ropa negra y de ella sacó algo envuelto en una tela. Misty la miró detenidamente.

-Yo ya sé que pasó, y lo sé exactamente. No he dormido nada porque estuve investigado noches enteras, me lo han dicho los Pokémon…ellos me han dicho quién ha sido.

Las pupilas de Misty se dilataron, no era posible que Yellow lo supiese, ella se había asegurado que nadie estuviera en la escena.

-De….de todas formas no puedes comprobarlo. ¿Quién me vio hacerlo? ¿Tienes pruebas? O vas a decir _"Los Pokémon me lo dijeron"_ - Misty echó a reír. Era cierto, Yellow no tenía pruebas y precisamente era eso lo que más le agradaba.

-Lo mismo digo…

Yellow desenvolvió aquel objeto y Misty abrió mucho los ojos…era un cuchillo de doble filo.

-¿Qué…qué haces con eso? ¡Estás loca! ¡Fuera de mi gimnasio! ¿Quieres tu medalla? ¡Aquí la tienes!

Misty iba a mover su mano, pero su mano no respondió. Estaba completamente paralizada, además de eso todo su equipo estaba debilitado, no podían ayudarla a defenderse y para culminar todo Cerulean estaba en un profundo sueño.

-Yellow…no creerás que todo eso que dije de ti era verdad ¿O…o sí? Red y tú están destinados a estar juntos! Yo lo sé…y además, tú eres tan linda siempre…no sé que haces con eso en la mano y…

Yellow miraba completamente triste a Misty, como si le tuviera compasión, sin embargo ella misma estaba fuera de sí.

-Será más digna si mejor no dices nada.

-¿Más digna qué…qué?

Yellow cerró los ojos y empuñó aquel artefacto filoso. Misty comenzó a gritar. Y a intentar con todas sus fuerzas arrastrarse por el suelo, a pesar de estar completamente paralizada. Yellow se había tomado la molestia de utilizar guantes y el cuchillo con el que la había acuchillado, lo limpiaba cada vez que lo empuñaba.

-¡Estás loca! ¡Estás completamente loca!

-¿De veras crees eso? ¿Yo, estar loca? ¿De quién ha sido el Nidoking que atacó a Red? Es tuyo… ¿Verdad, Misty? ¿Por qué quisiste atacarme? ¿Por qué Red te rechazó?

-¡No puedes probarlo! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor, alguien ayúdeme!

-No sé por qué piensas que soy una mala entrenadora. O una inútil…la verdad es que estuve pensando esto por un pequeño tiempo. Ya sé dónde voy a esconder este cuchillo. Inclusive, me he tomado la molestia de hablar con un Vileplume, y él ha dormido a todo Cerulean. No importa cuanto grites porque

-¡POR FAVOR, ALGUIEN AYUDEME!

Misty comenzaba a gritar más fuerte, trantando de evitar las palabras de Yellow. Yellow se agachó para ponerse a su altura.

-¿Por qué eres tan ruidosa?

Cerró los ojos, y empuñó el cuchillo en una de sus piernas. Misty volvió a soltar otro grito desgarrador.

-¿Duele? Seguro que sí. Ahora imagina lo mucho que me ha dolido diariamente, tus palabras, las palabras de todos. Sus miradas…Porque a ti no te ha parecido mi forma de entrenar a mis Pokémon. Pero no los habías combatido. No sabes sus niveles… Supongo que has de pensar que soy débil

Misty no podía continuar gritando. Le dolía la garganta, tenía una grande herida en el costado, en el pecho y ahora en su pierna derecha. Sin embargo continuaba arrastrándose hacia la puerta de entrada.

-Si alguien aquí es débil…esa eres tú.

Yellow volvió a empuñar el cuchillo, pero esta vez lo profundizó y comenzó a darle vueltas asegurándose de destrozar órganos. El insomnio comenzaba a matarla, no aguantaba un día más sin poder dormir. Misty dejo de gritar a medida que su garganta comenzaba a llenarse sangre, escupió en el suelo y respiró con dificultad por última vez. Sus sentidos iban perdiéndose poco a poco, dándole a saber a Yellow que ya estaba muriendo. Yellow le acarició la cabeza con el guante y le sonrió.

-¿Todavía piensas que soy una mala entrenadora?

Misty la miró por última vez y cerró los ojos. La bruja había muerto y la paz regresó al pueblo. Yellow de pronto sintió un golpe de sueño, pero sabía que no podía quedarse ahí junto a la escena del crimen y con el arma homicida. Liberó a uno de sus Pokémon y ayudó a levantarla para acercarla a la piscina. Colocó un cuchillo en su mano y lo untó con la propia sangre de ella. Se lo acomodó en su mano derecha y escribió con el dedo ensangrentado _"Red"_ en el suelo, para hacerlo parecer un suicidio.

Aventó finalmente el cuerpo al agua, y observó con claridez como el rojo comenzaba a difuminarse en la pura agua. Voló en su Dotrio hacia su casa y se duchó completamente, sus manos pequeñas aún tenían sangre. Odiaba ese olor, la repugnaba sin embargo no pudo evitar observar cómo aquel color se perdía en el alcantarillado….Aún soñolienta regresó al centro Pokémon de Viridian y se acostó en su banca, donde nuevamente se cubrió con la chaqueta de Red y comenzó a dormir.

Pocos minutos después sintió como una voz chillante le hablaba.

-¡Yellow! ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta!

Yellow abrió sus ojos lentamente. Era Sapphire quien le estaba hablando. Miró hacia arriba y Green la sostenía en sus brazos, estaban caminando hacia Pallet.

-¿Qué…qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A casa de Red. Él también viene aquí. –Dijo Sapphire

Yellow se giró y vio a Red con el ceño fruncido caminando muy pegado a Green.

-Ya te dije que yo podía llevármela. Está muy ligera.

-No, claro que no cabeza triangular. Podrías tirarla eres muy torpe. –Dijo Blue estando a la izquierda de Green.

-Puedo…bajarme…

-Claro.

-¡Green! ¡No te atrevas a tirarla!

-No lo haría. Si no eres tú. –Dijo Green provocando a Blue y al mismo tiempo dejando a Yellow bajar. Yellow corrió hacia el lado de Red colocando su brazo en su hombro

-¿Si puedes caminar bien?

-Ah, Yellow. Me haces sentir como una niña delicada…

-Vamos Red. Tu novia sólo quiera ayudarte y tú te pones de nena.

Yellow y Red enrojecieron y ambos giraron hacia otro lado. Red se detuvo un momento y todos se detuvieron con él.

-¿Cómo te sientes Red?

-Estoy cansado…no puedo caminar más…

-Yo ayudaré. –Dijo Sapphire sonriendo. Se posicionó atrás de él y lo levantó con facilidad.

-Listo. Podemos continuar.

Blue se tapo la boca para no dejar soltar una gran risa. Entraron a la casa la cual estaba a oscuras y cuando Yellow prendió la luz. Todos los DexHolders estaban reunidos, inclusive Emerald. Sapphire dejó a Red en el suelo y él se apoyó en un sillón. La fiesta comenzó y Green se alegró que por primera vez no se había hecho en su casa, sin embargo a Blue se le ocurrió la idea de trasladarla más tarde. Había comida, frutilla, agua de sabor y gran letrero con letra cursiva que a leguas se notaba que era de Ruby

"_Bienvenido a casa Red"_

Red se sentía feliz. Pasó parte de la velada junto a ellos contando su historia contra el Nidoking "salvaje" al parecer nadie le había contado la sospecha de que la culpable había sido Misty. La noche parecía no envejecer nunca hasta que llamaron al celular de Crystal. Crystal tuvo que despedirse. La fiesta duró hasta las dos de la mañana y tal y cómo propuso Blue se trasladó a casa de Green. Pero Red y Yellow se quedaron en su casa, durmiendo en el sillón. Al día siguiente, Yellow lo despertó con un desayuno. Tenía muy vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior, le dolía la cabeza y sentía un olor nauseabundo en ella. Le había hecho muy bien dormir.

-¿Cómo te sientes Red?

-Muchísimo mejor. Ya no me duele mucho el abdomen. Por cierto mira…¿Dejó cicatriz?

-Es muy pequeña en realidad…

-Sí, sí. Al menos puedo contar mi brutal historia de cómo defendí a mi novia de un Nidoking gigante.

Yellow sonrió. Red se inclinó para besarle cuando justo en ese momento sonó el PokéGear de Red.

-¿Blue?

-¡Red! Dime que Yellow está contigo.

-Sí, aquí esta durmió conmigo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Su tío Wilton la está buscando?

-¡Gracias a Arceus! Tienen que venir ambos a casa de Green ahora. Ha sucedido algo terrible, pero no puedo darte los detalles por aquí. Por favor, no descuides a Yellow. Está en peligro.

Red colgó y se giró a mirar a Yellow.

-¿Qué..qué pasó Red?

-Era Blue, estaba muy alarmada. Dijo que necesitamos ir a casa de Green lo más pronto posible, que sucedió algo terrible y que no puedo dejarte sola. Vamos en Aero, dame la mano.

Yellow tomó su mano y ambos salieron de la casa directamente hacia la de Green. Ya una vez que ellos llegaron los PokéDex holder estuvieron reunidos. Crystal estaba sentada junto a Blue. Quien esperaba ansiosa llegada de Yellow. Una vez que guardaron todos silencio Blue habló.

-Sé que los reuno muy seguido y casi siempre es para salir porque más que Pokédex Holders somos todos amigos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los he reunido para darles una noticia..que inclusive a mi me ha impactado.

Red se sentó junto a Yellow y no dejaba de soltarle la mano. Parecía tener miedo, pero no sabía por qué.

-Hoy por la mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo de la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean, Misty bañado en sangre. Se cree que ha sido un asesinato, pero la policía no ha dado detalles aún. Les pido por favor, que no estén solos a altas horas de la noche. Teníamos sospechas que el Nidoking que atacó a Red había sido mandado por Misty, pero ahora que ella también ha sido asesinada, no nos cabe duda que ha sido alguien más. Crystal va a colaborar en la investigación.

Crystal asintió, mientras fue su turno de hablar y explicó cómo fue hallado el cuerpo.

-Hoy por la tarde vendrán unos policías a entrevistarnos, afortunadamente tenemos al profesor Oak de testigo que todos estuvimos la noche anterior en casa de Red celebrando. Y por parte de Yellow, tenemos a las enfermeras que te vieron a ti estando en el Centro Pokémon a todas horas sin dejar la banca. Sin embargo, si alguien sabe algo sería de gran ayuda para mí.

La noticia comenzó a difundirse, Misty. La líder del gimnasio de Cerulean está muerta.

* * *

¡Wuwuwu! Todos conocen mi odio a Misty y por fin he podido sacarlo. 3 Faltan tan sólo dos capítulos más para que concluya este pequeño fiction que he tenido tantas ganas de escribir. ¡Por favor, deja tu review!


	5. El dolor

¡Muy buen día tengan todos! Respecto a los muchos reviews (A mi parecer) que he recibido con la pregunta "¿Odias a Misty?" "¿Por qué la odias?" He decido responderla finalmente. ¡La odio y ya! (?) En mi vida personal, he sido siempre la sombra de lo que es Yellow. La chica que nunca en su vida dirá nada, y siempre, siempre ¡Siempre! Existe otra mucho más fuerte que yo, en este caso, así es como veo a Misty. Me siento la pequeña Yellow que está atrapada en sus sentimientos. Misty es una chica fuerte que sí quisiera ya podría tener a Red donde quisiera, sin embargo es cobarde (Aunque Yellow lo es más xd) pero soy yo la que se identifica con Yellow. Cuando trata de dar un paso adelante y dejar su timidez ¡Bam! Aparece esta chica y lo arruina todo. (Bailen sin Misty, bailen sin Misty. Hasta que aparezca Misty y lo arruine todo. (?) Así que, espero que en el manga Misty no esté con mi adorado Red. Le pertenece a Yellow. Y como dije desde el primer capítulo si te agrada Misty, este fiction no es para ti. Porque yo la odio a muerte n.n Pero si la odias. Welcome to the jungle we've got fun and games. We got everything you want honey, we know the names! Así que, odio a Misty en el manga por entrometida. Odio a Misty en el juego, por su Starmie. Y amo a Misty en el anime porque es tan linda. Es la única Misty que me agrada y que me sé de memoria que su pareja de toda la vida será Ash. Yo los veo como personas completamente ajenas y diferentes a Red y Misty (Manga y juego) aunque sean definidos como "sus contrapartes" En fin. ¡Disfruten del capítulo!

* * *

Yellow tomó su mano y ambos salieron de la casa directamente hacia la de Green. Ya una vez que ellos llegaron los PokéDex holder estuvieron reunidos. Crystal estaba sentada junto a Blue. Quien esperaba ansiosa llegada de Yellow. Una vez que guardaron todos silencio Blue habló.

-Sé que los reuno muy seguido y casi siempre es para salir porque más que Pokédex Holders somos todos amigos. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión los he reunido para darles una noticia..que inclusive a mi me ha impactado.

Red se sentó junto a Yellow y no dejaba de soltarle la mano. Parecía tener miedo, pero no sabía por qué.

-Hoy por la mañana fue encontrado el cuerpo de la líder del gimnasio de Cerulean, Misty bañado en sangre. Se cree que ha sido un asesinato, pero la policía no ha dado detalles aún. Les pido por favor, que no estén solos a altas horas de la noche. Teníamos sospechas que el Nidoking que atacó a Red había sido mandado por Misty, pero ahora que ella también ha sido asesinada, no nos cabe duda que ha sido alguien más. Crystal va a colaborar en la investigación.

Crystal asintió, mientras fue su turno de hablar y explicó cómo fue hallado el cuerpo.

-Hoy por la tarde vendrán unos policías a entrevistarnos, afortunadamente tenemos al profesor Oak de testigo que todos estuvimos la noche anterior en casa de Red celebrando. Y por parte de Yellow, tenemos a las enfermeras que te vieron a ti estando en el Centro Pokémon a todas horas sin dejar la banca. Sin embargo, si alguien sabe algo sería de gran ayuda para mí.

La noticia comenzó a difundirse, Misty. La líder del gimnasio de Cerulean está muerta. Llegaron policías al lugar, encontrando su cuerpo flotando en el agua junto a un cuchillo hundido cuando removieron el agua e inspeccionaron la escena del crimen. Crystal tuvo que salir a ayudar en la investigación, en caso de que un Pokémon haya intervenido al igual que el Nidoking con Red. Yellow salió junto a Red de la casa de Green. La mirada de Red estaba perpleja, sentía como un dolor llegaba a su estomago y también ganas de vomitar. No podía creerlo. Misty, había sido asesinada. Comenzaron a caminar a un lugar donde podrían estar tranquilos para hablar.

-Yellow. Por favor, no salgas de noche. Quita la llave debajo de tu tapete y cierra perfectamente…y..a ser posible ven a vivir conmigo. Hablaré con Wilton, sé que confiará en mi…y..

-Yo estaré bien Red. Estás…un poco…alterado…

-La verdad…es que sí. Un poco…necesito tomar un descanso..

-Yo también estoy cansada. Deberíamos ir a nuestras casas ¿Te parece?

-Te llevaré a la tuya.

Yellow asintió, y Red liberó a Aero. Volaron en él y llegaron hasta casa de Yellow. Donde Red se aseguró que estuviera completamente cerrada, retiró la llave y se la metió en el bolsillo. Le dio un beso a Yellow, y se fue volando en Aero. Yellow se sentó en sus rodillas frente a la puerta de su casa. Le dolía la cabeza, y no tenía muchos recuerdos de los sucesos anteriores a ese día. Se acostó en el suelo y comenzó a recordar poco a poco lo que había pasado, los gemidos incontrolables de Red sufriendo de dolor que había escuchado estando en el hospital, mezclados con ruidos interminables de gritos desgarradores de Misty en sus oídos. Miraba sus manos temblando y comenzaban a llenarse de sangre en su mente, también sentía como la piel se le erizaba al mirar un cuchillo. Y el olor a sangre coagulada le llenaba el aire. Era más que cierto, Yellow lo supo. Ella había asesinado a Misty…

Pasó todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, hasta que entonces alguien tocó a su puerta por la noche.

-¿Quién…quién llama?

-El Detective Looker Handsome por favor, considere abrirme la puerta. Es de suma importancia hacerle unas preguntas.

Yellow apretó las manos. Tenía miedo y no sabía exactamente por qué. Hasta que recuerdos comenzaban a llegar como flash, sus manos ensangrentadas nuevamente. No sabía porque continuaba viéndolas de esa forma. No sabía por qué sentía tanto miedo.

-No…no puedo abrirle. Yo no le conozco. Por favor, si es quién dice que es deslice su identificación por la puerta.

-Enseguida señorita.

El detective deslizó su identificación y Yellow pudo verla. Se asomó por la ventana y efectivamente, era un detective. Respiró hondamente y abrió la puerta.

-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Podría hacerle unas preguntas? Es de suma importancia que las responda.

-A-adelante…

El detective Looker se sentó en la sala. Yellow le sirvió una taza de té y ella misma se sirvió una.

-Nuevamente voy a presentarme adecuadamente. Disculpe que venga a molestarle a tales horas de la noche. Mi nombre es Looker Handsome, y soy un detective. Provengo de Sinooh, y he sido llamado para hacerme del caso que estoy seguro usted ya sabe. El presunto asesinato de Misty, la ahora ex-lider de Cerulean.

-Soy Yellow…

-Muy bien. Las siguientes preguntas espero pueda responderlas con la verdad y nada más que la verdad. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vio a Misty?

-Tiene ya más…de un tiempo. Nosotras no éramos amigas. Así que no solía verla.

-¿Dónde estuvo ayer por la noche a partir de las 7?

-Estaba en casa de Red, campeón de Kanto en Pallet Town.

-¿Tiene usted testigos que aseguren que estuvo ahí?

-Sí, bastantes. Fue una fiesta para celebrar que Red regresó a casa. Estuvo en el hospital.

-Tengo entendido, Misty estaba enamorada de Red ¿No es así? ¿Qué es Red exactamente de usted?

-Es mi novio…

-Tenemos la sospecha que el presunto asesinato fue cometido a aproximadamente las 12 de noche ¿Seguía usted en la fiesta?

-No. La fiesta fue un poco más tarde de cuando dieron de alta a Red. Pero yo estuve a esa hora en el hospital, esperando a Red a fuera de su habitación.

-Ya veo…-

Mientras el detective apuntaba algunas cosas en su libreta, alguien más toco la puerta. Yellow se disculpó y abrió. Era Blue, llevaba unas maletas y una sombrilla. Estaba empapada.

-¡Yellow! Vine lo más rápido posible en cuánto Red me dijo que quedarías sola.

Blue se giró, y encontró al detective sentado en el sofá. Blue lo miró sospechosamente y empujo suavemente a Yellow para entrar dejando las cosas arrumbadas.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?

-Buenas noches señorita, mi nombre es Looker Handsome y soy un detective de Sinnoh, en este momento encargado del presunto asesinato de la líder de Gimnasio de Cerulean, Misty. Encantado.

-Yo no diría del todo encantada. Muéstrame tu identificación para poder creerte.

El detective asintió y le mostró a Blue su identificación. Blue se metió a la cocina en busca de una taza y un plato. Se sirvió té y se sentó a la derecha de Yellow.

-Soy Blue. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo aquí? No sé si lo sepas, pero a partir de hoy hay toque de queda. Así que no sé que estás siendo a estas horas de la noche.

-He venido a hacerle algunas preguntas a Yellow.

-No me importa si te incomodo o no. Me quedaré durante toda la entrevista y no puedes echarme.

El detective asintió.

-No le veo problema alguno. De hecho, mañana iba a entrevistarla a usted.

-Pues hazlo de una vez que ya estoy aquí.

Yellow notó como Blue comenzaba a hablarle de _"Tú"_ eso sólo podía significar que Blue no le tenía ni un respeto al detective. Al contrario, parecía molestarle su presencia.

-Vale. Pero por favor espere que termine mi interrogación a Yellow ¿Le parece?

-Me da igual.

El detective asintió de nuevo. Y regresó a las preguntas hacia Yellow.

-Entonces dice usted ¿No era amiga de Misty?

-En lo absoluto….Tenía algunos problemas con ella. Ella…hablaba…uh..me hacía sentir mal en ocasiones.

-¿Cree usted que haya sido un asesinato o un suicidio?

-No estoy completamente segura de cómo ha sido encontrado el cuerpo de Misty, así que no tengo idea.

-Al parecer, es un presunto asesinato. Sin embargo cabe la posibilidad que haya sido un suicidio. Aún no tenemos pruebas necesarias. Sin embargo, tenemos algunos sospechosos.

-¿A qué se refiere con sospechosos? ¿Está interrogando a solo los sospechosos o a todos?

-A todos señorita Blue, y por favor le pido no intervenga hasta que concluya mi entrevista hacia Yellow. Continuemos. ¿Tenía usted entonces problemas con Misty, no es así?

-Pues…sí…a…algunos.

El detective notó como Yellow comenzaba a ponerse completamente nerviosa. Entonces supo, Yellow sabía algo. Inmediatamente la apunto en la lista de sospechosos dentro de su cabeza. Comenzó a idear una idea base, si Misty estaba enamorada de Red significaba que eran enemigas en el amor. Y el amor era el juego más sucio de todos. Yellow pudo haber sido la culpable ya sea del asesinato o de la causa del suicidio.

-¿Usted odiaba a Misty?

Yellow levantó la mirada. No podía concentrarse en las preguntas. Los sucesos anteriores comenzaban a invadirla. El olor sangre le inundaba la nariz. No podía aguantarse las ganas de vomitar. Se sentía acorralada. Rasguñó sus piernas y comenzó a temblar. El miedo la estaba llenando, el detective comenzó a sospechar más.

-No…yo…no…no…no lo sé..y….

-¿Odiarla hasta querer desaparecerla para que no interviniera entre Red y usted señorita Yellow?

Yellow dejo de concentrarse en la interrogación. No podía evitarlo. Ni ella misma se conocía en sus recuerdos. No sabía que ella era capaz de haber hecho aquello. Sabía que no había escapatoria, no había ni una forma. La atraparían. Comenzó a llorar imaginando a Red viéndola, despreciándola, por haber asesinado a Misty.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita Yellow? Responda. Le exijo que responda.

-¡Cállate la puta boca!

Yellow echó a llorar y Blue la abrazó mirando retante a Looker. Liberó con una mano a Blastoise y Blastoise apunto hacia él.

-Te lo advierto. No digas una palabra más. Tus preguntas ya son agresivas y eso no hace un detective. Lo sé yo perfectamente así que o te largas ahora o actuaré en defensa propia y llamaré a la policía por obligar a abrir una casa después del toque de queda. Yellow no responderá más a tus preguntas sin tenerme a mi a su lado, o a un abogado.

El detective asintió. Se levantó y junto a él levanto sus cosas.

-Tiene razón. Esa pregunta estuvo fuera de lugar. Disculpe usted. El interrogatorio para usted será mañana. Es hora de irme.

El detective se levantó y se retiró de la casa de Yellow. Blue le cerró la puerta en la cara y se dirigió hacia Yellow abrazandola fuertemente.

-Ya…ya está….No tenías que responder eso Yellow. No te preocupes.

-Ahora..ahora el detective pensará que he sido yo…

-Claro que no. En todo caso la que actuó como agresiva he sido yo. No te preocupes Yellow. Estoy segura que eres inocente. Ahora seguramente ese maricon irá a interrogar a Green o a Red. Llamaré a Green.

Blue sacó su PokéGear y llamó a Green.

-¿Green? ¿Estás despierto?

Ya eran altas horas de la noche, así que él se encontraba dormido. Pero respondió a la llamada soñoliento

-Ahora sí…

-Estoy en casa de Yellow. Me ha dicho Red que quedaría sola. Un detective estaba con ella, lleva el nombre de Looker Handsome. Atacó a Yellow verbalmente con preguntas fuera de lugar, obviamente he tenido que intervenir. Seguramente continuará hoy o mañana contra los DexHolders así que estate atento a sus acciones. Advierte a Red por favor.

-Gracias por avisarme Blue. Ahora ¿A qué te refieres con preguntas fuera de lugar?

-Agresivas Green. Preguntando directamente si ella había asesinado a Misty.

-¿¡Tanto así?!

-Sí. No estoy exagerando.

-Un detective no puede hacer ello sin que esté un abogado presente.

-Por eso mismo te he llamado. Seguramente ahora nos tiene a ambas en la lista de sospechosos. Por favor, tienes que conseguirnos un buen abogado.

-Claro que sí Blue. Llamaré a mi tío en este momento. Él conoce algunos.

-Muchas gracias Green. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Blue.

Blue colgó y se dirigió a Yellow quien parecía encontrarse mejor. Yellow fue a dormir esa noche y Blue quedó despierta. Haciendo sus propias conclusiones en una libreta. Llamó por la noche a todos los DexHolders nuevamente. Las reuniones se hicieron en intervalos de cada tercer día, y estuvieron así por un mes que el caso seguía llevándose. Yellow consiguió un buena abogado y lograron sacarla de caso, sin embargo seguía estando en la lista de sospechosos y el caso permaneció abierto. Cuando acabó el primer mes, los DexHolders decidieron reunirse para despejarse. Cómo era de esperarse, al día siguiente Red se encontraba en la puerta, había ido por Yellow a su casa.

-¿Blue?

-Buenos días Red.

-¿Todavía estás viviendo con Yellow? ¿Dónde está ella?

-Está adentro. Ya íbamos para allá.

-Oh ¿Puedo esperarlas?

-Sí. Red ¿Cómo has estado?

-Un tanto triste…desde hace un mes que no veo seguido a Yellow. Por el caso y esas cosas. Menos mal que todo se resolvió. ¿No?

-Sí. Ha sido bastante duro, pero las cosas al fin se están arreglando. De hecho hoy vuelvo a mudarme a mi casa.

-¿De veras? ¿Significa que todo está volviendo a la normalidad?

-¡Sí! Al fin podemos tener nuevamente paz en Kanto.

-Es la mejor noticia que he tenido. Bueno, supongo que esta vez sí que nos divertiremos de nuevo.

-¡Perfecto!

Yellow salió detrás de Blue. Red notó que tenía ojeras bajo sus ojos. Y que estaba más delgada que antes. Lucía cansada y el rostro pálido. Debió suponer que se debió al caso de defensa que tuvo que asumir. Blue cerró la puerta y Red abrazó a Yellow cálidamente.

-¿Estás bien Yellow?

-Sí, Red. Sólo un tanto cansada.

-Hoy vamos a divertirnos mucho, te lo prometo.

Red levantó a Yellow y la sentó en Aero. Blue sacó a su Abra y se teletransportó en él. Llegaron todos al fin a Saffron, donde se encontraba una heladería. Todos festejaban que Yellow tenía ya una semana de quedar libre de sospechas. Y Red sintió que al fin podría llevar la relación con Yellow normalmente, le había dolido aceptar que Misty estaba muerta, pero no había nada qué hacer. Los DexHolders pasaron ese día muy divertidos, comieron mucho helado e incluso fueron todos al cine. El día pasó muy rápido y Red como era costumbre llevó a Yellow a su casa, a la cual se metió para cenar y tener unas de esas charlas que tanto le gustaban.

-Te había extrañado tanto Yellow. De veras, fue un largo tiempo que no pudimos hablar, ya sabes…las órdenes del juez. Pero yo sabía y estaba seguro que eras inocente. Atestigüé mucho a tu favor.

Yellow miró a Red. Su mirada la estaba matando. Tanta inocencia…no podía corromperla, Red no merecía tenerla a ella. Había sido una mentirosa, una asesina….entre más cosas terribles que Yellow no podía superar. No podía dormir las noches, no podía estar tranquila en el día. No había manera de estar en paz. Los ojos de Yellow comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos, no podía aguantar ya más esto. Red notó la tristeza en sus ojos y llevó su mano hacia su mejilla, acercadole el rostro y dándole un beso suave en los labios.

-Oye…¿Qué te pasa? Yellow. ¿Qué tienes?

-No es nada…Red…

Red la miró. Odiaba ver a Yellow sufrir. Odiaba verla triste, odiaba verla sin esperanza. Odiaba verla llorar y más odiaba no poder hacer nada. Sin embargo decidió ponerse duro consigo mismo

-Yellow. Hay cosas que aún no me has dicho. Y yo quiero ayudarte pero ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si siempre que te pregunto qué te pasa, no me dices nada?

Yellow no respondía. No sabía exactamente qué hacer. Sabía que Red merecía saber la verdad, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que terminara odiándola.

-No me digas que es un secreto Yellow. Porque yo no quiero que exista secretos entre nosotros. Ya no más secretos Yellow. Por favor, dímelo.

-Red. Por favor. Déjame estar sola. Necesito estarlo.

-Sí tiempo es lo que quieres tiempo te daré, pero si quieres estar sola eso si que no…o al menos no por mucho tiempo.

Yellow tragó saliva. Le dolía la garganta, había tomado una decisión en aquellos días que paso sola, no podía con cargar sola la culpa de haber asesinado a alguien y no soportaba la idea de seguir mintiéndole a Red. Podía mentirle a todo el mundo pero a Red no. Finalmente, se amarró el corazón se giró y con voz firme intentó no mirar a Red a los ojos.

-Red….yo…he estado pensando…y…

-¿Me dirás que es lo que pasa?

Yellow cerró los ojos, los abrió y miro fijamente a Red. Respiró hondo volvió a decir seriamente.

-Ya no quiero seguir más contigo.

Red no entendía el mensaje ¿A qué se refería con seguir más contigo? Empezó a sentir un miedo extraño que nunca había sentido, claro estaba que Yellow era su primera novia. Y con el tiempo comenzó a quererla excesivamente, comenzó a sentir un nuevo miedo que desconocía. El miedo de perderla o que ella lo dejase. Sonrió débilmente con el rostro preocupado.

-No, no te entiendo Yellow. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

-Que ya no quiero ser más tu novia.

Esas últimas palabras borraron la sonrisa nerviosa de Red. Cambió su rostro completamente, palideció. Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente y un dolor en el estomago apareció, como si le hubieran dado una patada. Trató de asimilar en su mente aquellas palabras. No lo entendía ¿Qué hizo mal? Sin darse cuenta, había empezado a tartamudear nerviosamente.

-Eh..eh…qu…qu…eh…qu…

Nunca antes lo había sentido. Un dolor comenzaba a desgarrarlo por dentro. No era un dolor físico pero quería tirarse al suelo y no saber nada más de nadie. Respiró hondamente y por fin habló con la voz entrecortada

-¿¡Por qué?!

-¡Porque ya no te quiero!

A Yellow le dolió lo último que dijo. No era verdad. No era nada parecido a la verdad. Yellow lo amaba, lo amaba con todas fuerzas pero no podía permitir que alguien como Red estuviera con alguien como ella. Alguien tan sucio y repúgnate como una asesina. Red por su parte no lo soportó más. Ya no sabía que decir, no había vivido nunca una experiencia como esta. Nunca antes alguien le había roto el corazón. Asintió y salió de casa. Caminó con la cabeza baja y su gorra tapándole el rostro y comenzó a correr a cualquier parte, sintió un sabor salado en su boca y antes de darse cuenta estaba llorando. Blue caminaba cerca de Viridian, iba con Green camino a su gimnasio cuando vieron a Red correr, se toparon con él y Blue lo saludó. Red, inconscientemente como un movimiento en falso abrazó a Blue. Movimiento que hizo que Green frunciera el ceño, como si tuviera celos. Blue respondió el abrazo de Red con una cara confusa en ella.

-¡Ho-hola Red! ¡Qué sorpresa! Hoy estás más cariñoso que cualquier otro día. Que sepas que ya pasó el toque de queda y tienes que estar en tu casa.

Red se separó de Blue con el rostro aún abajo. Después de haber sollozado sentía que las lagrimas al fin estaban desapareciendo. Green con el ceño fruncido aún miró hacia otro lado y habló.

-Pensé que estabas con tu novia, Yellow.

Red levantó la mirada. Blue había comenzado a reír en tono de burla, a ambos les encantaba molestarles con ello y ver como se ponían sonrojados. Red tragó con dificultad saliva y empezó a hablar.

-Yellow ya no está más conmigo.

Blue se alarmó completamente. A ella le habían dado a entender que _"Ya no estar más"_ significaba morir. Tomó a Red por la playera acercándolo a ella

-¡¿Qué ha pasado Red?! ¡Dímelo!

Notó los ojos rojos de Red. Y su mirada perdida. Green dirigió también su mirada hacia él.

-¡Ya no estamos juntos! Yellow….ella…me….

-¿¡Te qué?!

-¡Me terminó!

Red bajó nuevamente la cara y comenzó a llorar como un niño pequeño. Green estaba pasmado. Nunca lo había visto así desde que habían derrotado a su equipo entero.

-Oh…gracias a Arceus sólo ha sido eso…Espera ¿¡Qué?!

Blue dejó de presionar a Red y él finalmente la abrazó tratando de encontrar consuelo. Blue lo abrazó fuertemente mientras acariciaba su espalda y miraba a Green confusa. Green parecía enfadado pero ahora ya no por celos, si no también por la misma confusión. Decidieron llevar a Red a casa de Green, ya que era muy peligroso para los tres estar a esas horas de la noche después del toque de queda. Sentaron a Red en el sofá de Green mientras él preparaba comida para los tres. Blue le continuaba acariciando la espalda mientras Red se tranquilizaba.

-¿Ya estás mejor?

-…Un poco…

-Ahora sí dímelo. ¿Qué pasó exactamente? ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

-Simplemente fui a dejarla a su casa después de ir con ustedes. Y entonces noté que estaba muy triste…

-Sí. Yo también la noté muy triste hoy. –Dijo Green mientras colocaba un par de botanas y tres cafés en la mesa y se sentaba junto a los dos.

-Ajá…

-Comencé a preguntarle qué le sucedía. Y ella no me respondía. Semanas antes me dijo que tenía un secreto, nunca me dijo sus cosas así que le exigí que me lo dijera, y luego ella comenzó a mirar hacia otros lados, me miró a los ojos. Y dijo que ya no me quería.

-Eso si ya no te creo Red. Estoy más que segura que Yellow te ama.

-Ella dijo que ya no más…que ya no podíamos estar juntos…

Red comenzó a sollozar de nuevo. No quería continuar hablando. Blue volvió a abrazarle y dirigió una mirada preocupante a Green. Green se levantó y se dirigió a ellos.

-Si quieres ir con Yellow, Blue. Tendrás que irte en Abra porque, por mi puerta no sales. Me quedaré con Red.

-No, Green espera. Yo creo que hay algo raro aquí. Yellow está perdidamente enamorada de Red. No hay cosa en el mundo que cambie eso. Debe haber alguna razón para que haya hecho lo que hizo. ¿No lo crees?

Red levantó la cara mirando a Blue con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro que sí.

Green tomó un sorbo a su café y dirigió su mirada también a Red.

-Blue tiene razón. Yellow te ama con todas sus fuerzas. Pero ¿Qué hay de ti Red?

Red comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pero al mismo tiempo la tristeza le ganaba. Él lo sabía, también amaba a Yellow con todas sus fuerzas. Pero tan sólo recordar sus palabras diciéndole _"Ya no te quiero"_ volvía a quitarle sus esperanzas.

-También la amo.

-¿Entonces? ¡Ve y arregla las cosas! No dejes que simplemente esto pase así como si así, pregúntale la razón exacta porque debe haber una. No pierdes nada más con intentarlo. ¡Puedes recuperarla!

Red comenzó a dudar de sus acciones. Parecía tener miedo sobre lo que haría, y la tristeza de ya no estar más con ella, llegaba como golpes. Green se molestó al mirar como sus caras cambiaban. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Red era su amigo y se sentía mal verlo así. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

-La chica ruidosa tiene razón. Ve con tu chica y arregla tus problemas. Siempre eres más valiente que yo y no sé porque ahora actúas como un cobarde. Dirígete hacia su casa y deja de perder tiempo aquí llorando como una niña.

-¡Tienen razón! ¡Iré a arreglar las cosas con Yellow!

Red sonrió. Se colocó bien la gorra y salió volando en Aero desde la casa de Green. Blue y Green se sonrieron sintiéndose satisfechos con lo que habían hecho. Red fue pensando todo el camino lo mucho que amaba a Yellow. Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta con la llave que había guardado anteriormente. Entonces, descubrió que las luces estaban apagadas, no le sorprendió pues era de noche. Se dirigió al cuarto de Yellow y la encontró temblando metiendo sus cosas en una maleta.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

Yellow se giró asustada. Red pudo contemplar que estaba empacando para marcharse.

-Me estoy yendo ¿Qué no lo ves Red?

-¡¿Por qué quieres irte de Kanto?! Yellow. ¡¿Por qué me has terminado?! ¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Sé que no tengo experiencia en esto, sé que tal vez no fui el mejor novio. Pero no fue nunca mi intensión herirte. Si te herí antes cuando estuve con Misty lo lamento, pero por favor, no te vayas…

Yellow observó como Red la miraba, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos a medida que seguía viéndola. Entonces, se detonó la bomba en su interior cuando vio salir las primeras lagrimas de su rostro. No lo aguantó más, era demasiada presión para ella.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No!

Red gritó a medida que corría y abrazaba a Yellow. Sollozando y llorando, mojándole los hombros con sus lágrimas, Yellow no podía abrazar a Red. Tenía miedo con ella misma, no quería volver a herir a alguien.

-Dame una sola…

La voz de Red la sacó del trance en sus pensamientos. Escuchando y poniendo atención a sus palabras.

-Dame una sola razón por la cual deba dejarte en paz.

Yellow supo que la única forma de encontrar paz era contando al fin lo que había hecho, ya no había escapatoria. Ya no había forma de seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. Miró a Red lentamente, y con lagrimas en los ojos habló.

-Porque yo asesiné a Misty.

* * *

¡Final del capítulo! El siguiente será el último :D Debo admitir que lloré cuando Red explicaba su dolor u.u ¡El siguiente puede que sea el último capítulo al fin! Nunca me cansó del SpecialShipping ¡Dejar sus review por favor!


	6. Lo correcto

¡Holaaaa! Después de dos días consecutivos de estar hibernando en mi cama a causa del frente frío en México, me he decido por terminar al fin uno de los fics que más he amado. Se me dificulta un poco caracterizar a Red del manga, pero hago un buen intento ¿No? ¡Este es el capítulo final! Sólo un usuario ha acertado en el final, me conoce bastante bien jaja. ¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

-¡¿Por qué quieres irte de Kanto?! Yellow. ¡¿Por qué me has terminado?! ¿Qué te hice? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? Sé que no tengo experiencia en esto, sé que tal vez no fui el mejor novio. Pero no fue nunca mi intensión herirte. Si te herí antes cuando estuve con Misty lo lamento, pero por favor, no te vayas…

Yellow observó como Red la miraba, sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos a medida que seguía viéndola. Entonces, se detonó la bomba en su interior cuando vio salir las primeras lagrimas de su rostro. No lo aguantó más, era demasiada presión para ella.

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¡No!

Red gritó a medida que corría y abrazaba a Yellow. Sollozando y llorando, mojándole los hombros con sus lágrimas, Yellow no podía abrazar a Red. Tenía miedo con ella misma, no quería volver a herir a alguien.

-Dame una sola…

La voz de Red la sacó del trance en sus pensamientos. Escuchando y poniendo atención a sus palabras.

-Dame una sola razón por la cual deba dejarte en paz.

Yellow supo que la única forma de encontrar paz era contando al fin lo que había hecho, ya no había escapatoria. Ya no había forma de seguir ocultándolo por más tiempo. Miró a Red lentamente, y con lagrimas en los ojos habló.

-Porque yo asesiné a Misty.

Red dejó de respirar por unos segundos quedando completamente pasmado. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Todo era demasiado confuso, Yellow había asesinado a Misty. No podía creerlo ni un momento. Red miró a Yellow moviendo la cabeza diciendo "No..no..no es verdad…eso no es verdad" hasta que finalmente lo gritó

-¡No es verdad! ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Yellow, no me digas mentiras!

-¡Es la verdad Red! ¡Yo lo hice!

-¿¡Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Dímelo! –Dijo Red mientras sujetaba a Yellow fuertemente de sus ropas. Yellow comenzó a llorar mirando a Red fijamente

-¡Porque ya no lo aguantaba! Ella siempre hablaba pestes de mi, pero yo toleraba ello. Sin embargo, gracias a eso nunca he podido quererme. …no he podido aceptarme nunca. Y luego, luego ella mandó a su Nidoking a atacarme pero te atacó a ti…

-¡Misty no haría algo así!

-¡Lo hizo! ¡Ella lo hizo!

-¡Claro que no Yellow, estás loca! ¡Loca!

Red soltó a Yellow de su ropa y se alejo lentamente negándolo con la cabeza. Se subió en Aero y voló lejos de su casa. Yellow cayó al piso. Le dolía que Red le hubiera llamado Loca. Quedó llorando sin poder escapar de ella misma. No podía soportar los recuerdos fuertes que llegaban a ella. Blue llegó poco tiempo después esperando que las cosas que hubiesen arreglado y encontró a Yellow aparentemente desmayada, la levantó entrando en pánico y la llevó al Centro Pokémon.

-¿Cómo está…enfermera?

-Está bien. Sólo entró en una crisis nerviosa. Al parecer provocada por un evento que la dejó en shock…pero está bien. Tan sólo fue el susto lo que la desmayó.

-¿Está segura?

-Completamente.

-Gracias…

Blue se sentó en la banca mientras miraba a Yellow en su cama. Parecía estar intranquila, como si tuviese una especie de pesadilla. Le acarició la cabeza. En ese momento sonó su PokéGear.

-¿Red?

-Blue. ¿Dónde estás? Necesito, necesito hablar contigo.

-Estoy en el Centro Pokémon.

-¿De Viridian?

-Sí.

-De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-Vale, te espero a fuera. Pero será sólo por unos minutos.

-Estaré ahí en cuatro.

Red se dirigió con una mirada sombría hacia el centro Pokémon de Viridian. Estaba a fuera, su cuerpo sentía frío. Blue salió y Red miró hacia izquierda y derecha.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Red?

-Respondeme una pregunta Blue. Confío plenamente en ti.

Blue asintió, Red cruzó los brazos y miró a Blue fijamente.

-¿De quién era el Nidoking que atacó a Yellow?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas, Red?

-Respóndelo.

-Un día vas a dejar de ser tan despistado. Ha sido Misty, Red. Por favor piénsalo. Crystal sacó las conclusiones exactas y las pruebas irrefutables. Hay una en un millón de posibilidades que un pokémon salvaje ataque a Yellow. Y más siendo un Nidoking el cual evoluciona con Moon Stone. Alguien debió enviarlo, alguien que acababa de evolucionarlo ¿Quién más tenía un Nidoking?

-Pero…Misty…ella…

-Piensa lo que tú quieras Red. No estoy muy de humor para discutir contigo. Yellow me necesita…

-¿Qué ha pasado con Yellow?

Blue miró seriamente a Red. Inmediatamente ambos ingresaron al centro Pokémon. Red corrió hacia ella. Gracias a Arceus se encontraba bien, lo único que había tenido era un shock emocional. Blue confió a Red, Yellow y se dirigió a su casa. Red pudo entrar a la habitación para sentarse junto a Yellow. Le acarició el cabello y la observó. Se veía tranquila durmiendo, Red se encontraba en un terrible mar de dudas. Todas las semanas se encontraba casualmente con el detective Looker Handsome, con el cual entablaba una conversación y al final siempre quedaba diciéndole que sí sabía algo, lo dijera e hiciera lo correcto. Red no sabía qué era lo correcto. Encontraba a Yellow tan frágil, no podía permitir que estuviese en prisión. Pero también recordaba a Misty como su amiga, y que merecía tener justicia. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y trató de meditar…pero se quedó dormido…

Red abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en la casa de Yellow. Miró sus manos y pudo ver a través de ellas. Se llevó un enorme susto. "¿Estoy muerto?" fue lo primero que pensó. "No, imposible. Yo estaba en el hospital hace unos momentos. Si no estoy muerto…debo estar…"

-¿Qué he hecho? Chuchu…. ¿Qué he hecho?

Red reconoció la voz que escuchaba. Caminó temerosamente hacia donde provenía y encontró a Yellow cubierta de un manto, de pies hasta la cabeza, en un rincón de su habitación. Estaba sentada abrazando sus rodillas y con ojeras en los ojos. Chuchu estaba frente a ella, sin acercarse.

-¿Por qué cuando quiero hacer algo para proteger a Red me sale mal? ¿Por qué tengo que equivocarme tanto? Pero ahora...sí que me he equivocado grandemente…ahora…ahora…he llegado muy lejos. Mi error ha llegado muy lejos… ¡Asesiné a Misty!

Yellow se tapó los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Red la miraba desde la puerta con mucha atención.

-Me van a encontrar, sabrán que he sido yo…pero…eso no es lo preocupante. Eso no me preocupa en lo absoluto. He pasado tanto tiempo sola que estoy acostumbrada sin embargo…

Yellow arrugo su frente. Mordió sus labios y se abrazó más fuerte ella misma.

-Red va a odiarme en cuánto se entere. Dirá que soy una persona terrible, dirá que estoy loca…aunque eso no sería una mentira. Lo estoy ¿No?

Yellow echó a llorar sollozando. Se levantó quitándose la manta de la cabeza y echándola al suelo mientras caía ella misma.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Basta! ¡Ya no quiero más…ya no más dolor!

Chuchu brincó hacia Yellow pero Yellow aventó a Chuchu lejos.

-¡No te me acerques! ¡No quiero hacerte daño! ¡Te lo prohíbo Chuchu! Por favor, por favor no te acerques…

Chuchu obedeció, por más que veía como Yellow sufría no podía acercarse a ella. Red observó detalladamente su cuerpo, estaba más delgado que lo normal. No había estado comiendo bien, no había dormido bien y su cuerpo se estaba deformando por pasar noches y días enteros en una misma posición. Pero era la única en la que podía estar segura. Pudo sentir por primera vez el miedo de Yellow, de ser descubierta, no por Looker Handsome, no por los demás DexHolders, si no, por Red.

-No quiero salir. No quiero salir. No quiero salir.

-Hey, Yellow. ¿Cómo vas con tu equipo?

Red escuchó una voz familiar. Era la voz de Misty. Yellow se giró con ojos llorosos. Parecía ser un recuerdo desde su interior.

-Ya he atrapado un Doduo.

-¿Qué? ¿Un Doduo? ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! Me ha costado un montón. Espero entrenarlo bien y que un día Red pueda ver que tan fuerte me he vuelto.

-No vas a sorprenderlo con un Doduo. ¿No lo entiendes?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Es un terrible Pokémon! ¡Es para novatos! Novatos que no pueden entrenar bien ni un Pikachu. ¿Qué nivel es por cierto? Ya debería ser 36 si estás entrenando como un entrenador promedio. Oh, lo olvidé. Tú no eres entrenadora…

-Yo…yo lo soy…

-¿De verdad? ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-¿Qué tiene mi equipo? Tan malo….¿Tan malo es?

-No. El problema no es tu equipo. El problema eres tú.

-¿Qué si conozco a esa chica? Sí. Viste realmente extraño.

-Parece un hombre.

-¿Lo es, no?

-No lo sé. Es tan poco femenina.

Red pudo notar como Yellow comenzaba a tener problema a causa de la falta de dormir. Todos aquellos recuerdos malos venían a su mente para hacerla recordar lo mucho que se odiaba a ella misma. Las veces que Misty le insinuó que era tan mala entrenadora que nunca en la vida podría obtener una medalla. Todo le atormentaba, no podía dormir por las incontables voces que recibía. Es por eso que siempre se negaba a salir con él durante la semana que se llevó el caso. Finalmente, pudo ver una escena donde se encontraba en su cama, cubierta de nuevo hasta la cabeza.

-He llegado a una conclusión importante. Soy peligrosa, soy una mala persona. Malvada despreciable y manchada… Red no merece estar con alguien como yo. Soy tan cobarde que no puedo decir la verdad, no puedo decir que asesiné a Misty. No puedo dejarte sola Chuchu. Pero tampoco puedo dejar que todo continué normal. Voy a irme lejos y olvidar todo esto. Tal vez así….tal vez así pueda hallar paz.

Yellow se encontraba al borde de la locura. Las voces que le acusaban se repetían todos los días impidiéndole tener un lapso de sueño normal. Con el paso de los días empeoraba pero cuando comenzó a encontrar una solución. Su conclusión fue dejar a Red, irse de Kanto y esperar que pasara un tiempo. La edad de Yellow aunque no era muy avanzada ni tampoco muy corta, no era la adecuada para llevar un trauma como ése. Era obvio lo que había pasado, había permanecido mucho tiempo sin dormir, tanto por el accidente que Red había tenido como por muchas cosas. Y el insomnio te llevaba a la locura, locura que le había provocado causar un asesinato y al entrar en razón y darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, había detonado una bomba en su interior. No podía cargar con toda la culpa, no podía hacerlo ella sola, pero deseaba intentarlo.

Finalmente, Red observó la mente de Yellow, su propia imaginación. Se encontraba sentada frente a un risco y un mar abundante. Voces que decían asesina, asesina, asesina repetidas veces mientras ella miraba hacia un fondo que parecía no tener fin. Se levantó y se tapó los oídos con una mirada perdida, parpadeó lentamente.

-Has sido una chica mala Yellow. Ya no hay escapatoria. Ya no puedes seguir ocultándote. Por más grande que sea este mundo, van a encontrarte porque una mentira siempre se encuentra. Porque nada nunca está perdido.

Pronunció Yellow en voz baja para ella misma. Red la observaba sin decir absolutamente nada.

-No importa cuánto te bañes. No importa cuánto te laves. No importa cuánto te escondas, cuanto llores o cuánto te lamentes. Nada de eso hará que regrese.

Yellow comenzó a caminar lentamente mientras cotinuaba tapándose los oídos para no escuchar el tormento de la culpabilidad. Red se sintió amenazado. No podía permitir que Yellow saltase. Corrió hacia su dirección mientras ella continuaba con los oídos cubiertos

-No me gusta caminar sola en este vacío lugar.

-No estás sola. No estás sola Yellow. ¡No lo estás! –Gritó Red mientras corría hacia ella. Pero el risco se volvía más largo a medida que sus pasos se incrementaban, y su cuerpo también comenzaba a desaparecer, el enlace comenzaba a perderse conectándolo a la vida real.

-El piso cruje mientras camino. Las voces gritan mientras pienso. Me mantiene despierta y no puedo dormir.

-No has sido la culpable. No has tenido la culpa. ¡Despierta!

-Hay algunos días, en los que ya no puedo confiar en mi misma. Los días se contaron y hoy ha sido el último. Tengo miedo. No sé que voy a hacer después. No quiero herir otra vez.

-No herirás a más personas. Ya no lo harás…me aseguraré que no vuelva a suceder..

Red comenzó a correr a pesar de haberse cansado ya. Estiró su mano la cual comenzaba a desvanecerse a medida que trataba de alcanzar a Yellow.

-Red me odiará….no si antes ya lo hace. Me odiará mucho, y lo tengo merecido por haber hecho lo que hice.

-No te odio. No lo hago y nunca lo he hecho. Me está matando verte de esta forma.

-Haz lo correcto Red. Dinos, quién asesinó a Misty. Debes decir la verdad. La verdad prevalecerá. La verdad debe ser conocida. La justicia debe hacerse.

La voz de Looker y muchas personas entre ellas la voz de Misty también lo persiguieron. Exigian que él dijese la verdad, él la sabía. Era el único que sabía la verdad. "Haz lo correcto. Haz lo correcto. Haz lo correcto. Haz lo correcto…" Infinitamente repitiéndose. Cerró los ojos, gritó para él mismo y extendió su mano. Abrazó el cuerpo de Yellow antes que se derrumbara, antes que desapareciera el mismo.

-No estás sola. No eres todas las cosas que has dicho. Tal vez pueda romper promesas con las personas, pero no puedo romper una promesa que me he hecho a mí mismo. Y esa fue protegerte. No importa las cosas que hagas. Al igual que tú, yo también he cometido errores. Tal vez no puedes corregir tu error, y no puedas cubrirlo tu sola o cargarlo tu sola…

Yellow miró a Red con los ojos casi cegados por sus propias lágrimas. Las ojeras, el temor, las voces en su cabeza. Red levantó su cuerpo débil y lo abrazó caminando hacia al frente.

-Entonces voy a cubrirlo contigo. Pronto será terminado y cubierto nuestro pasado. Porque desde que comencé a amarte, hemos estado juntos.

Red comenzó a caminar entre todas aquellas voces que la atormentaban, caminando hacia todas ellas fuertemente.

-Algunos días no sé si estoy bien o mal…y ahora en ese momento, no estoy seguro de lo que hago.

-¡HAZ LO CORRECTO!

Gritó una voz fuertemente. Red frunció el ceño y caminó sobre la propia corriente que lo obligaba a regresar a la "culpable" hacia el risco.

-¡Es lo que haré! ¡Haré lo que considero correcto! Si tú Yellow, no puedes cargar tú misma con tu propio error. Entonces, lo cargaré contigo.

Red cerró los ojos. Se sujetó fuertemente y finalmente pudo sentir….como Yellow comenzó a encontrar la paz. Abrió los ojos. Red la estaba abrazando fuertemente.

-Lo siento Red….lo siento. Yo no quería…no quería hacerlo…

Red sonrió y comenzó a reír al mismo tiempo Yellow comenzó a llorar.

-Ya no es momento de lamentar nada. Lo hecho, hecho está y no se le puede hacer nada. No juzgaré tus acciones. Tengo miedo de perderte, lo he temido desde hace tiempo.

-Pero…Red. Yo, yo asesiné a…

Red cubrió su boca. A medida que volvía a abrazarla como a un niño pequeño, le acarició la cabeza y no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento.

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que Misty te decía esas cosas?

-Porque quería resolverlo yo misma…quería hacerlo yo sola…

-Pero tú no estás sola Yellow. Misty estaba haciéndote cosas terribles, te decía esas cosas para que te sintieras mal contigo misma, para que te odiarás…

-Pero tampoco eran mentira…

-¿Y qué si era verdad? Te lastimaban….

-Eso no le va a quitar…que ella ya no esté más aquí y ya no pueda estarlo. Todo por culpa mía… y siendo mala o no. Lastimadome o no…ella era tu amiga.

Red volvió a reír nerviosamente. Miró a Yellow detenidamente a los ojos, le besó suavemente y la cubrió con su chaqueta. Yellow se mostró confusa y estuvo a punto de hablar, pero Red se adelantó.

-Las personas que lastiman a mis amigos no son mis amigos. Son mis enemigos. Y las personas que lastiman a Yellow, que tratan de herirla…

Red se puso serio. Puso su espalda recta y abrazó fuertemente a Yellow.

-Merecen morir. Cualquiera que te lastime, merece morir.

Yellow frunció sus labios y comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Red comenzó a reír mientras la abrazaba fuertemente. No era que tenía risa, no era que se burlaba. Reía porque estaba feliz. Yellow también estaba muy feliz, tanto que por eso mismo se había puesto a llorar. Ese mismo día él la sacó del centro Pokémon ilegalmente. Fueron a casa de Yellow y Yellow indicó donde había dejado las cosas de aquel acto y ayudó a Yellow a deshacerse de ellas. Fue difícil borrar completamente todas las pruebas que indicaban que Yellow era la culpable, aunque afortunadamente no eran demasiadas.

_Querido yo. Hoy es un buen día. He escrito esto junto a Yellow porque nos contaron que cuando te sientas culpable de algo, debes escribirlo o contarlo así te libras de algunas culpas. Han pasado aproximadamente seis meses de que el caso fue cerrado y concluyéndolo como un suicidio. El caso tomó otro giro y las pruebas que apuntaban que había sido un asesinato fueron removidas debido que había más en contra que a favor. Misty, líder del gimnasio de Cerulean murió por suicidio a las 12:15pm, se cerró el caso y el cuerpo de Misty fue velado. Ese día, salimos junto a los DexHolders a comer pizza, hemos tenido que contar una historia graciosa de cómo fue que nos reconciliamos. Sin embargo, no hemos contado la parte más interesante, que la muerte de Misty no fue exactamente un asesinato. Sin embargo, he jurado a Yellow y a mi mismo que debemos enterrar este secreto. Ha sido difícil para nosotros poder llevarlo, es un secreto muy pesado y complicado, pero ahora que lo estamos cargando ambos se está haciendo más fácil. Siento que es más complicado para Yellow pero hemos logrado vencer a aquellas voces finalmente, hace cinco meses ella ha podido dormir en paz. Viene algunas veces a dormir a mi casa, su tío Wilton no suele estar en la suya así que no vemos malo que se venga a vivir un tiempo conmigo. Yellow está progresando, ha recuperado bastante peso aunque yo la sigo sintiendo ligera. El color también ha vuelto a sus mejillas rosadas y también ha vuelto a dormir. No es lo único nuevo que ha pasado, también el líder del gimnasio ha sido reemplazado y ahora hay uno nuevo. Es un chico. Bueno, eso da igual. Volvamos a Yellow. Decía, ella se encuentra bastante bien. Prometimos no contar esto nunca, ha sido mi idea. Es lo mejor para su mente y para la mía, simplemente aceptando que está muerta y ya no hay nada que se le pueda hacer. Supongo que esto han sido todas nuestras penas, amo a Yellow. Y ella me ama a mí. Esta carta es para confesar lo que hemos hecho, y digo hemos porque estamos juntos. Yellow asesinó a Misty y yo ayudé a esconder las pruebas. Soy cómplice. Eso suena un tanto divertido. ¡Nunca había sido cómplice de nada! Día a día nos sentimos menos mal, supongo que estamos volviendo a ser nosotros mismos. Somos culpables, pero ya no nos sentimos mal. Para terminar quiero dejar algo claro, Yellow no está sola. Me tiene a mí, y yo no estoy solo más. _

Yellow y Red firmaron la carta, encendieron una fogata y la quemaron en el bosque Viridian. Ambos pudieron observar el color de la flama…rojo, sólo rojo… A partir de ahora, comenzarían a vivir normalmente, sus mentes fueron poco a poco olvidando los sucesos ocurridos. Es algo normal, las personas suelen hacerlo cuando sucede un shock, algo parecido le sucedió a Ruby. Red también comprendió al paso del tiempo que lo único que ambos habían hecho, era hacer lo correcto, lo correcto para ellos.

* * *

¡Finaaaaaal! Ah, qué bonito. Este fic me ha gustado bastante. Más porque asesiné a Misty jijijijiji. (?) Nunca me cayó bien la de manga 8'D Así que me da igual. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y si faltaron muchas cosas ha sido porque yo planeaba hacerlo un oneshot, pero quedaría muy largo. ¡Gracias por haber leído! ¡Dejar sus review por favor! Por cierto, seguramente mi próximo fiction será N y White : D o Sapphire y Ruby ¡Quién sabe! Soy amante del SpecialShipping y siempre se me ocurren nuevas historias ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
